


His Queen

by Blackestfang



Series: Queen [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags as story goes on, Slow Romance, Spoilers, chapter 13 spoilers, long fic, possessive ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Needing to pass the time waiting for Noct, Ardyn decides to make one of Noct's guard his queen to mess with him. Course it back fires on him when he ends up actually falling for his captive.





	1. plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Yep onto the next fic a just Prompto and ardyn story. Anyway I'll add more tags to the story as it goes on, for no it's mature because swearing and themes in the story.

A month has passed since Noctis entered the Crystal to obtain its power now all the accursed had to do was wait. Ardyn had waited thousands of years for his revenge so why now did he feel bored of waiting? He drummed his fingers on the throne slumping down a little, perhaps it’s because he didn’t have to plan anymore that caused this boredom. Ardyn pulled himself up leaving the throne room hands in his pockets as he walked the empty halls he stopped in front of a painting of Regis’s wife, The Chosen’s Mother, the dead queen. Looking her over Ardyn could see that Noct took more of his father than his mother, she had died when Noct was still a baby if he remembered correctly.

For a moment his mind drifts to the dirty traitor that did this to him, made him a monster in the eyes of the people he once sacrificed so much for. His jaw clenches, his daemon side showing itself for a moment before Ardyn calmed himself. Letting his temper get to him? Ardyn sighed looking back at the painting, when it hit him.

“That’s hit! A king needs a queen,” He mumbles to himself. “But I have no use for an heir, since an heir would just ruin my plans to end royal blood wouldn’t it?” Ardyn heads to the room that once belonged to Noctis looking around he found a picture of Noct and his retainers he grins getting an idea. One of them would do perfect, but which one?

“Hmm Iggy is blind so that wouldn’t be very fun breaking his will.” The thought of Gladiolus in a dress made Ardyn cringe a bit, “Nope..” He looks to the last one, Prompto, “The little MT?” He had failed to break him when he captured him over a month ago to lure Noct. His body was more slender so humiliating him into a dress breaking his will would be more fun.

Ardyn chuckles walking out with the picture this was going to be a fun way to pass the time.  
\--  
Prompto sighs entering Lestullam a backpack filled with supplies he had taken from an imperial base on his back. At least that was a bright side to being part of that horrid experiment he had access to supplies locked behind doors without waking or stirring daemons to his location with an explosion to open them. The blonde sighs in relief as he takes the bag off at the new hunter HQ, it was filled to the brim with a little of everything, food, water, and curatives.

“Nice hall” Dave says as he starts to short it into pile.

“It’s nothing, just playing my part.” Prompto yawned stretching, “Anyway I’m gonna get a nice meal and nap before heading for HammerHead.”

“Wha? Leaving again already?”

Prompto shrugs taking his bag back, “Busy, busy , busy. You know me.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Prompto I traveled with,” A gruff voice says from behind.

Turning around stood Gladiolus, “Gladdy! Been a minute hasn’t it?”

“It’s been about a week but anyway you a busy body? Ha!”

“It’s true! I’m like super busy all the time.”

“So am I but I still make time to say hi to Ignis,” Gladio retorts.

Prompto starts walking past, “I’ll swing by his apartment before I head for HammerHead alright?”

“HammerHead again?”

“They need supplies too.”

Gladio chuckles “More like you want to try and impress Cindy.”

Prompto turns bright red, “Y..No, I..uh.” 

Gladio laughs, “Cracked the case! Anyway want me to come with?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. It’s me dude.” Gladio raises a brow giving a unconvinced look, “Besides big guy better for you to stay are Lestullam.”

“Fine, but next time I’m going with.”

“Daaww the big teddy bear is worried,” Prompto teases dodging a playful punch before running off. The next ‘morning’ if you can even call it that Prompto left for HammerHead forgetting to say hi to Ignis in his haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	2. Capture

Prompto decided to stop by Formouth Garrison for supplies before going to HammerHead. Scoping the area he saw the entrance was surrounded by some high level daemons, sneaking around he gets against the wall summoning a grappling gun, a new toy stolen from his last base adventure.Shooting it up he snags the side and pulls himself up and then jumping down to the ground, there were less daemons inside as there was some light.

“I want to ride my chocobo all day,” He sings to himself heading for the storage unit. Lifting his wrist to the lock it beeps and opens inside was tons of curatives, food, and water. Rubbing his hands together Prompto walks in taking his bag off, “Jackpot baby!” He starts taking things off the shelves into the bag, looks like he would be doing a lot of back and forth to collect all this.

“Oh man Cindy is gonna be so impressed!” He chuckles fitting the last item into the bag, “Maybe I’ll even get a kiss on the cheek!” Hefting the bag onto his shoulders he summons the Cerberus rifle to take out the daemons guarding the front. Lifting it up Prompto carefully aimed to the back of the head of the Naga as it rose up a bit, pulling the trigger the bullet went through the back of it’s head as it fell over dead. The Iron Giant turns to him dismissing the rifle Prompto calls for twin pistols firing into the beast as it charges at him.

As it draws closer Prompto switches to his chainsaw dodging the blade swing stabbing the saw in turning the power to max. Blood splattered everywhere as it died, Prompto dismissed the saw wiping some of the blood off his face, “Eeeew, it’s everywhere.” Walking out Prompto shook some off the bottom of his boots, “Now I’m not gonna get that kiss..”

Prompto makes his way to the roadside when he hears off in the distance, “Help!” Prompto looks around, someone in trouble?! He heard the plea again running the direction of the plea for help, he finds several daemons attacking a person who laid limp on the ground. 

Prompto whistles running up catching the attention of the daemons summoning his twin guns firing at the horde drawing their attention to him. They all lunge at him, Prompto ducked spinning around summoning his saw again built up pressure releasing it into a powerful air blast taking out a few of the daemons. One manages to cut his left arm going for the person again, Prompto turns taking a gun shooting several shots into it taking it out. Prompto grabs the person taking out the grappling gun firing it up onto a ledge pulling him and the person up, “Later!”

He set the person down taking out a grenade pulling the top he throws it down turning away covering his ears as it goes off. Prompto looked back over seeing a burn where the daemons once were, “Alright buddy, you should be safe now.” He pulled the backpack off his back digging through, “Lucky you I just snagged a bunch of curatives so we can get you patched up. Oh and sorry if I got blood on you, getting up close with daemons is messy.” Looking back up the person was gone, “Wha? Where did you go?”

Prompto froze hearing a familiar voice laugh behind him, “My hero.”

He turned firing several rounds into the person behind him who just laughed it off, "Ardyn...What the hell do you want?”

“What I want is simple,” He reached forward cupping Prompto’s chin, ‘I want you.”

Prompto backed up firing more rounds into him, “Get lost!” 

Ardyn appears behind him grabbing his shoulders, “Playing hard to get now?” Prompto takes his gun firing it into Ardyn’s jaw making him let go as he popped his jaw back in place his more daemon side starting to show, “That wasn’t very nice.”

Prompto looks behind him, a deep drop down to the bottom, “Shit.” He takes out his phone but Ardyn knocks it out of his hand by throwing a rock at his hand, the phone fell to the bottom breaking apart. Prompto called his grappling gun aiming at a nearby cliff pulling himself away, he had to get away.

Ardyn summons a sword throwing it warping to Prompto, “It’s not gonna be that easy to get away.” Prompto gulps trying to think of something as Ardyn summoned a small black ball, “Take a nap.” He throws it hitting Prompto in the chest, there is slight pain but he falls to the ground out cold.

Ardyn picked up his limp body taking the bandana off his arm wiping it on the wound Prompto got from the daemon fight he smiles going to where the broken phone was his captive under one arm he places the bloody cloth on some rocks. “Such a gruesome death, poor Prompto was mauled by daemons trying to help a traveler.”

Ardyn adjusts his grip on Prompto, such a small frame for a man. Ardyn makes his way back to the capital and sings “I want to ride my chocobo all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	3. It begins

Prompto groaned waking up, where was he? Last thing he remembered was Ardyn hit him with a weird spell, he sits up, Ardyn. He looks around a bed room, he sat in a large bed with red and gold sheets, the floor was marble as were the walls, decorative glass windows covered the wall across from where he sat. Prompto groans a bit getting up and then notices what he’s wearing.

“What the fuck is this!?” He was in a strapless red dress, sliver trailed the top, it had a leg split, the dress trailed behind him a bit,long black gloves with diamonds cut showing his wrists and barcode, and black heeled boots. “Why am I wearing this?!”

“You look very..fetching in that.”

Prompto turns to see Ardyn sitting on the bed, “What the hell is going on? Is this your idea of a joke?”

“Oh no this is not a joke,” Ardyn stands pinching Prompto’s chin with a smile. “I’m going to break you, when Noct comes back to find his best friend a broken shell oh the look on his face shall be priceless.” Prompto holds out his hand to call his gun and shoot Ardyn but it doesn’t appear, “Oh you won’t be needing your weapons anymore.” He points to Prompto’s neck, “Made it myself.”

A thick black choker wrapped around his neck, “What is this?”

“It’s similar to the device in Gralea with a few extra touches of my own design.”

“Like what,” Prompto growls.

“You can not leave the Citadel, it will teleport you back to my side if you try to run away.”

“And the point of this dress?”

“My own amusement, you look very lovely in it I must say,” Ardyn says with a wink.

Prompto storms off as Ardyn laughs. What the hell was going through that bastard’s mind he stumbles a bit not use to the heels or dress dragging behind him. He sighs, first things first get the hell out of this dress. Walking around Prompto saw just how bad the damage was during the attack, sections of the palace were missing, giant craters left over, windows shattered, it was a mess yet it seemed Ardyn had cleaned up Prompto could use as a weapon.The blonde groans and keeps walking searching high and low for any male clothing surely there was something around here.

“Enjoying the sightseeing?” Prompto rolled his eyes at Ardyn’s comment as he kept walking, “You’re not gonna find clothing. Part of your breaking will be you wearing what I want you too, you will know your place.”

“The others will learn I’m missing and come kick your ass.”

“I took care of that actually, I left your broken phone and a bloody cloth. Imagine the distraught in their faces as they learn of their dear friend’s death.”

Prompto’s jaw clenches, “You fucker.”

“Such language, unfitting of a queen.”

“Two things, I’m a guy and you can go fuck yourself!”

“Silence,” Ardyn commands glaring down as he walks closer. “You will learn in time and if I’ve got anything it’s time.” Prompto glares at the tall man as Ardyn lifts his hand rushing his hair out of his face a bit a bit taken back by how soft the MT’s hair and skin was. “Perhaps some earrings?”

“Don’t touch me!”

“You are mine I touch you if I want.”

Prompto stormed off again, Ardyn would pay. Prompto made his way outside surprised to see lights on, not many but light nonetheless. He walks down the steps heading out the Citadel but the second he set one foot beyond the gates a wave of nausea overcame him. Prompto holds his head closing his eyes trying not to puke when the nausea passed he was back inside sitting near Ardyn.

Ardyn waves with a chuckle, “Welcome back, by the way I went ahead with the earring idea.”

Prompto gets up small silver hoops hanging from his ears, “Bastard, if you think I’m gonna stand here and take this you’re wrong.”

“I know you won’t which is why I chose you,” Ardyn cups his chin lifting it up. He smiles looking at the defiant glare in his prisoner’s eyes, this was going to be fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dress  
> http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/post/157038606345/the-trailer-image-for-my-next-story-after-our


	4. Information

It had been two days since Ardyn captured Prompto, the prisoner had made several escape attempts all with the same result of him feeling sick and then being next to Ardyn when he came too. Prompto sat in what he learned was Noct’s old room pulling at the choker on his neck, if he could just get this thing off he could escape. Prompto fell back sprawling across the bed with a sigh thinking of his best friend hopefully Noct would return soon. He turned onto his side, he hadn’t heard from Ardyn in a few hours what was he plotting now?

Prompto gets up walking to the windows looking at himself, “This is so damn stupid.” Why of all things did it have to be a dress? He crosses his arms with a sigh,” With Ardyn gone might as well catch up on some rest..” Prompto goes back to the bed covering himself in the soft warm sheets drifting off to sleep dreaming of getting out of this.

Ardyn meanwhile was gathering some more information on his prisoner, he managed to find his CrownsGuard registration form, his high school records, his Insomnia citizen form, and now he was back in Gralea looking for the last bit he needed. Ardyn sits at a computer taking out the folded up paper with Prompto’s MT code on it starting up the computer, he moves over to the MT donation page going to search. Typing the code in Ardyn leans back pushing enter, just who was the real father? 

After a few minutes the profile came up, Verstael Besithia, wasn’t he the head scientist? Ardyn drags the mouse over pulling up his information, just as he thought he was his donation page only had one entry on it. Scanning the screen he reads through his information, he wasn’t a sperm donation like the others, it appeared Mr. Besithia had brought his newborn in for the testing.

“Such determination for the field,” Ardyn chuckles pulling up his picture he frowns a bit. An ugly man, so how could someone like him produce a son so beautiful? Ardyn sat up, “What am I thinking?” He stands grabbing his hat placing it ontop his head, “Just the daemons,” He tells himself walking away. Ardyn snaps and in a dark mist appears outside Lestullam to check if his plan had begun, he snaps again changing his appearance to that of a run of the mill hunter before heading in. Humming as he walks around he heads to where the king’s shield and advisor might be first he checked in the supply turn in station not there, then he checked the medical ward not there either.

The last place he checked was right, Ignis’s apartment, Ignis sat head down silent as Gladi punched the wall repeatedly crying. Ardyn couldn’t help but smile, the news of their friend’s death has arrived it seems and the reaction was just as he hoped.

Ignis starts moving his mouth saying something very quietly but thousands of years help you learn to read lips. “Gladio, stop.”

Gladio turned and though muffled his screaming could be heard, “HE’S DEAD! I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH!”  
“Stop blaming yourself.”

“IGGY I SHOULD HAVE WENT! HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!”

The advisor slammed his hands onto the table shouting now himself, “AND WHOSE TO SAY YOU WOULDN’T HAVE ALSO DIED?!”

“I WOULDN’T!”

Ignis leans back, “All they found was his bag, his phone shattered and his bloody bandanna. He’s gone…” The shield sits putting his hands on his face his jaw moved like he was speaking but with his hands covered Ardyn couldn’t tell what was being said, Ignis nods to whatever was said letting himself cry.

Ardyn turned away with a smile, he would never get tired of the feeling when a plan comes together, with a snap he returns to the palace and in normal form. Taking the files from his coat he sets them on his throne to read later but now he needed to check on his ‘queen.’

“Did you miss me?” He teases walking in but stops seeing Prompto curled up on his side on the bed. Soft snoring came as his shoulder rose and fell to his breathing, walking over Ardyn touched his shoulder to wake him up. Instead of waking the blonde stretched rolling onto his back drooling a little and scratching his chest. How could he sleep so peacefully given his current situation? Never-mind that now, for now he would allow him to rest he had to do research on his queen.

Returning to the throne Ardyn sat taking the files, first his Insomnia forms, next his High school records. The accursed couldn’t help but chuckle seeing the average grades and discipline report he seemed to enjoy playing hooky with his majesty. Last was the CrownsGuard file, he had been specially permitted to be allowed to use guns and more interesting than that is he was only able to be allowed in the guard was because Noctis insisted on it. Ardyn tucked the files away standing up stretching a bit, perhaps he would get a new dress for his queen while he rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some headcanon in this chapter. 
> 
> MTs were born from female scientists or criminals for lesser sentences. the sperm all donated but being dad of the year, Prompto's dad brought his own child for the sake of the project.
> 
>  
> 
> Also chapters are short but they will get longer eventually.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	5. human

Prompto yawns stretching as he woke up from his nap feeling refreshed, it’s been awhile since his last good sleep. He smacks his lips scratching his head, when was the last time he changed his contacts actually? Thing were a bit blurry so he carefully removes his contacts and holds out his hands waiting for his lens case, after a moment he remembers. A curse leaves his lips as he gets up the area around him very blurry only seeing the distance clearer, he feels around walking to see if there were some glasses he could use around here.

Ardyn was on his way to taught Prompto when he saw him walking with a hand on the wall trying to guide himself. Ah yes, the files had mentioned he was far-sighted, he could watch him for a bit make him stumble. Keeping silent and a bit away he followed the blonde as he searched through drawers and shelves even if it wasn’t a strong pair it would be fine. After an hour Prompto sits against a wall closing his eyes rubbing them, they were aching and not a pair to be found.

“Having some trouble?” Ardyn finally asks.

“Fuck off.”

A fake gasp, “How rude!”

“And you act as though you are the nicest guy on the block.”

“I like to think I am.”

“You have caused the deaths of millions,” Prompto growls as he looks to Ardyn to glare even if he couldn’t perfectly see his face. “You are the worst kind of filth.”

Ardyn grabs Prompt by the neck lifting him up his daemon form taking over, “Silence boy,” he growls, “You shouldn’t speak to the king in that manner.” Prompto spits on his face with a grin, Ardyn slams him against the wall, “I could make it so you really are dead you know.” His grip tightens, “One little twitch and your neck would be snapped.”

“D..Do it..” Instead Ardyn throws him to the ground and kicks him. “Ha..Knew you didn’t have it in you.”

Ardyn takes several deep breaths calming his nerves and reverting to normal, “I picked you because of this fighting spirit. But I will allow you to live with a warning this time my queen there are some nerves you don’t touch.”

Prompto sits back up with a defiant glare, “Who thought garbage had nerves.”

“MTs don’t need to eat so I guess neither do you.” 

“So starve me to death is your plan now? Besides the meals you’ve been giving me have been shit.”

Ardyn turns walking away, “By the time I’m done you’ll be eating out of the palm of my hand….Literally.”

Two days pass by, Prompto laid in bed his eyes and stomach ached. He bit his lip trying to not think about it, he wasn’t going to give in to Ardyn, he didn’t before he won’t again. A loud painful rumbles from his stomach, Prompto gripped it. His mind wanders to before Altissia the four friends sitting around a campfire eating Ignis’s delicious cooking laughing and having fun. Prompto feels a lump in his throat as he kept thinking, Him and Noct playing King’s Knight as Gladio did push ups and Ignis catching up on his reading, tears began to roll down his face, he missed them..He missed his friends so much.

Ardyn stood in the doorway watching seeing Prompto cry he smirks, “Ready to give in for some food?”

“No,” Prompto replied, “I’m just thinking of my friends.”

“Missing them are you? How amusing.”

Prompto sits up, “Bet you never had any.”

Ardyn’s jaw ticked, “You don’t know a damn thing.”

“Oooh I forced a swear out.”

Ardyn walks up grabbing his captive’s face squeezing it, “And I’m tempted to force that tongue out.” Prompto just looks up the same defiant look on his face, Ardyn chuckles, “Despite my threat you still save face.” He lets go, “We all have a destiny and yours is here.”

“Well I was suppose to be a mindless machine but I stopped that. I’ll stop this one.” Ardyn chuckles, “And you will fall to my friends.” Ardyn turns walking out before he got violent. Prompto sighs looking out the window hopping Gladio and Ignis were okay at the very least.

Ardyn made his way back to the throne sitting once more, he lifts his right hand to rest his chin on it but when it touches he feels something different. Something wet? He moved his hand away seeing a bit of water, Ardyn touched around his eyes, more water. 

“Am I?...” He laughs, he was actually crying. When was the last time he cried? HIs laughter fill the empty room the tears still falling from his face. Memories flash in his mind of his old friends before he was betrayed, sitting at a bar having a few drinks to unwind after a long day of healing the people. His laughter slows turning into sobs, they were all dead but here he sat waiting for the day to join them in death. He leans forward cupping his face in his hands unable to stop himself, what had that boy done to him!?

After an hour the tears finally stopped, looking himself in the mirror Ardyn could see around his eyes were red, if he had to be honest it felt amazing to cry after so long, it was human. Washing himself up at a bathroom Ardyn makes sure Prompto would not learn about his breakdown, perhaps he owed him. Walking back to the room Prompto sat on the floor looking out the window at the destroyed city looking sad.

“You know you don’t have to stay in this room right?” Ardyn asks walking up.

“Can’t see much without contacts. I can at least see a little of the city here.”

“Stand up,” Ardyn commands.

“No.”

“Stand.”

“No.”

Ardyn grabs his arm yanking him up, “I said stand!”

Prompto rips his arm away, “What do you even want?”

“I’ve changed my mind, I think you’ve earned back meals.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, “Oh joy…”

“And,” Ardyn reached out touching Prompto’s face a small light comes from them and the blonde shuts his eyes shielding from the light. “A sign I’m not all that bad.”

Prompto opened his eyes and everything was crystal clear, “Wh..What did you do?!”

“I can’t have a pretty much blind queen can I? So I being the great king I am healed you.”

“Thanks I guess?” Prompto wasn’t sure how to feel about this actually. He knew Ardyn would keep him alive but heal his sight?

Ardyn trailed his fingers down from around his eyes lifting Prompto’s chin, “Now what would you like for dinner?”

“Something spicy,” Prompto wasn’t even thinking much right now he was starved.  
“Spicy? I think I can make you something like that,” Ardyn walked out humming to himself going to the kitchen he begins cooking up a meal, he had stocked up on ingredients throughout the city. He chopped up vegetables and meat putting them in a pot turning it to low he pours in broth, a spicy curry with tons of vitamins should do the trick. After a while he pours makes a decent size plate grabbing a spoon and water bottle before heading back to the room.

“Dinner is served,” He says handing over the plate.

Prompto sighs taking it and starts eating, he pretty much scarfs the whole thing down as Ardyn watches. When the plate is empty Prompto holds it out looking a bit embarrassed, “C….Can I have more?”

“I thought my cooking was terrible.”

“I’m starved!” 

Ardyn laughs taking the plate, “Fine I made plenty. I don’t need to eat so it’s all yours.” He ruffles Prompto’s hair but is smacked away mid ruffle heading back to the kitchen. Making the second plate Ardyn stops for a moment, he should have denied the second helping, that would have done more to break his will. He finished making the plate, “No, I starved him for two days, he’s mortal and needs food.” Ardyn ended up making Prompto two more plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	6. chatting

Two months have passed since Prompto was taken by Ardyn, he still fought against him of course but he had his own schedule now to keep him busy. Ardyn had given him more dresses and while he hated the fact he had to wear dresses at least he would have clean clothes instead of just the one. Prompto sat outside on the steps tossing rocks seeing how far he could throw them, not the funniest thing but better than lying in bed waiting for his friends.

Prompto stands brushing off his short black dress, it was one of the more casual outfits and let him move more. His legs were perfectly shaven as Ardyn made sure the only hair Prompto could have was his eyebrows and blonde locs, he went to where his rocks had landed starting to pick them up. Prompto puts them back on the middle of the stairs hearing Ardyn approach he glares up at him.

“Having fun?”

“Oh yeah, sooooo much fun,” Prompto replied.

“Oh come now, no lying.”

“You would know a few things about that wouldn’t you daemon?”

Ardyn smirked, “I could say the same to you MT.”

“What do you want Ardyn?”

“To break your will but you knew that already.” Prompto crossed his arms glaring as Ardyn came up wrapping one hand around his waist and the other lifting his chin up. “I just came to check on you for now.”

Prompto shoves him away, “Hands off!”

Ardyn grabs him again pulling him close, “I’ll touch my queen if I want.” Prompto tries pushing him away but his grip held firm, “Stop that.”

“How about you stop being such a creep!”

Ardyn brushed his cheek, “You are just so adorable.” Prompto growls as he pokes his nose, “I could just eat you up.” He lets go his prisoner backing away. “Perhaps I should find you some better entertainment , throwing rocks must get boring.”

“Or you could just release me.”

Ardyn chuckles, “I’ll do some searching later.” He watches as Prompto runs by going back inside, Ardyn then walks to the city to search. What could he get that Prompto would enjoy? The daemons in the street backing away from him fearing him, he glares as two naga hide behind rubble. Even daemons fear him, people feared him, everything was the same as always. He thinks back to before his ‘execution’ thousands of years ago people whispering rumors and backing away from him as he walked the street. Ardyn stops looking at his hands silent, he chuckles why would all these memories return to him now?

Ardyn went back to walking heading inside an old electronic store, according to his information he had dug up Prompto loved this kind of thing. He took a radio, some cds, batteries, and a camera, this should do just fine, making his way back he found Prompto sitting in his room looking out the windows. Ardyn stood in the door looking at him, he looked so calm, his pale skin contrasting against the dark dress.

Prompto looks over, “Oh joy...You’re back.”

“OH don’t be that way, I came bearing gifts,” He walks in setting them on the bed. “Come take a look at what I got you.”

Prompto turned his head back to the window, “Later.” He looks back out the window tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Ardyn walks up, “Anything out there catch your eye?” He takes a seat on the arm of the chair.

Prompto rolls his eyes, “No, I’m thinking.”

“About?”

“Hoping that the supplies I took from that base got to HammerHead, if Iggy is okay, if Gladio is okay.” He leans back in the chair scratching at his barcode, “If they were able to keep raiding for supplies without me.”

Ardyn frowned, he wasn’t thinking of his own escape? Was he finally being able to break him? “Perhaps a bit of a deal?”

Prompto glares, “Deal?”

“You give up and I’ll tell you how they are.”

The blonde laughs, “Hell no!”

Ardyn laughs, of course he wouldn’t give up so easily. Ardyn gets up, “Now I have business to do.”

“Oh please all you ever do is sit on the throne.”  
“Well I could sit in here with you my queen,” He leans into Prompto’s face getting conformity close trapping him in the chair. Ardyn runs his hand through Prompto’s hair with a grin as he cringed.

“Get off me.”

“But I’m not on you.”

Prompto shoves but Ardyn grabs his hands pulling them aside holding them down. Ardyn stared deep into his eyes, at the fire behind them, “I can’t wait to see how your eyes look once I’m done.”

“You won’t see anything, you’ll be gone.”

Ardyn let go walking away, “So it’s a test of time? A challenge I can easily win.”

“Because you’re a several thousand year old fart.”

Ardyn stops, when had he come across that information? When he told Noctis about who he was, he and the other two were still fighting the daemons. He turns to see Prompto with his arms crossed leaning a bit in the chair, “When did you learn this?”

“You talk to yourself a lot.”

Ardyn laughs, “What else did you hear?” Might as well tell him about what he is, perhaps that would break him more?

“Nothing much, just about how you were excited to end things after thousands of years.”

“Might as well come clean now shouldn’t I?”

Prompto raised an eyebrow confused, “Come clean?”

“Ardyn Izunia isn’t my birth name just as Prompto Argentum isn’t your birthname. But unlike you I changed my name on my own, then again you can’t change a name you didn’t have.”

“Get to the point,” Prompto snaps.

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my true name.”

“So..y..You’re related to Noct?”

“Yes technically I am,” this wasn’t the reaction he thought he would get out of him. Ardyn expected him to be called a liar along with several other slurs.

“And I’m suppose to care why?”

There is silence, for a few moments only broken by Ardyn’s laughter, “You are such a card!”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Ardyn walks out heading back to the throne he sits. Leaning back a large smile on his face such an amusing boy he was. Conversations with Prompto never failed to bring a smile to his face, then again he rarely got to have conversations with anyone but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	7. Realization

Four more months pass by and just as Ardyn thought Noct would be in the Crystal for a long time. Though something bothered him he sat on the throne tapping the sides for the past month he hasn’t been able to hold his train of thoughts steady, it kept circling around back to his captive queen. Why was this happening? He was normally so focused yet he couldn’t stop thinking about those long legs, freckles dressing his face and shoulders, hair and skin like silk.

Ardyn slapped his cheek snapping himself out of it, Prompto was nothing more than a way to pass the time while he waited. Yet even though it had been six months since his capture the blonde’s will did not weaken, an admirable trait to hold out this long.Was he being too soft? Ardyn stands heading to Prompto’s room, he could hear music as he drew closer. Walking in Prompto sat in his chair wearing a pure white dress singing along to the song.

“I won’t cry, I won’t cry. No I won’t shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me,” He sings along with the music.

Ardyn walked up, “And darling, darling Stand by me.”

Prompto turns, “What do you want now?”

“No duet?” Ardyn teases turning off the radio, “Anyway you do know what today is?”

“Another boring ass day?”

“No my dear,” He claps his hands, “It’s your birthday.”

“oh..”Prompto sighs, had he really been here that long? “Happy birthday to me now scram.”

Ardyn lifted his chin up, “Now my queen what do you want for your birthday? Aside from not being my queen that is.”

“You’re the one with all the creepy stalker files, you find out on your own. Now hands off.”

He left go, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.” He walks out as Prompto turned the radio back on. What could he get him? Should he even get him a present? Then again if he got Prompto something he liked it could bend his will, yes of course that’s what he could do. Grabbing the files he flipped through them and found he had an interest in chocobos, yes a chocobo would make a fantastic present for his queen. Where could he get a chocobo though, the last chocobo he had was a wild one he saved from daemons. He then remembered the chocobo post, he could get a chocobo from there.

With a snap he teleports to the farm where the owner was actually speaking with the king’s shield and advisor of all people. A perfect distraction actually with them so busy he could take a chocobo chick, he just had to find the right one to give him. Small peeping from chicks as the pecked the ground for food, kneeling Ardyn couldn’t help but smile looking at the different colored chicks. His eyes stop seeing one, it was older than the others but that’s not what drew his gaze, it was a black chocobo. Ardyn walks up to the bird brushing his hand on it’s neck and the bird nuzzled against his hand, he grins.

“Wanna come with me little one?” The bird peeps tilting it’s head, yes this one would be his personal bird. Ardyn looks back to the other birds, he still needed one for Prompto but which one? He grins seeing a white one, a black for himself and white for the queen, perfect. Ardyn gets it and picks them both up both wiggling in his arms peeping, he would have to come back later for proper feed and such besides he could hear footsteps. 

Ardyn snaps returning to the capital setting the birds down he searches a bit and finds a red ribbon very gently he wraps it around the white chick’s neck tying a neat bow. He lifted the bird up holding it behind his back heading back to Prompto’s room trying to keep the bird quiet, Prompto laid sleeping in bed a peaceful expression on his face. Ardyn walked in setting the bird on the bed letting it walk around, seeing Prompto’s freckles it hops up pecking at his face a bit.

“Mmm,” he swats around his face curling up a little. The bird peeps and pecks again, Ardyn fought back laughter as Prompto groaned opening his eyes. “Ardyn this isn’t a funny jo-” He saw the chocobo on sitting next to him. “Where the hell!? How?!”

“Happy birthday my dear queen,” Ardyn grins.

“You stole this didn’t you?” Prompto asks sitting up taking the small bird in his arms.

“Not really stealing when you are king and own the land now is it?”

“Take it back.”

“I know how to take care of chocobos, I’ve owned several over my long life.”

Prompto looks at the small bird and pets it, what happened next made caught Ardyn off guard. A real smile, Prompto smiled at the small bird actually happy, “Hiya little fella I’m Prompto.” The chocobo chirps and Prompto chuckled, “You’re a happy little one aren’t ya?” Ardyn watched in silence as Prompto carefully lifted it up, “Hmm you’re a boy so how about I call you Noct!” Noct happily chirps at his new name flapping his wings.

Ardyn walks out walking down the halls he felt his face, it was warm, blush? He returns to his chocobo picking it up he sets it in his lap sitting the throne once more, what was wrong with him? What had gotten into him? Why did that smile on Prompto’s face bother him? It finally hit dawned on him.

A slight chuckle he looks down at the sleeping bird, “How long has it been since I’ve felt this? A thousand years? To be in love with a man nonetheless..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	8. Smile

Another month goes by and Prompto hummed walking through the empty halls with Noct hopping besides him, taking pecks at the sparkles on the green dress he was wearing. He pulled it away and waved his finger at the chocobo trying to get the bird to break that habit but the bird just runs around him. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh kneeling petting the bird’s head and it leaned into it chirping in content. Ardyn watched him from behind, to think that a soul so pure existed in this tainted world. He followed them as they went outside Noct waddling down the stairs as Prompto followed behind.

“Careful now Noct,” Prompto warns. “Outside the walls are lots of daemons.” Noct chirps looking confused as he sighed “I just don’t want ya hurt little guy.” Noct tilts his head and Prompto laughs smiling wide as he picks him up, “You’re just as bad as the human Noct.”

Ardyn growls, he wasn’t fond of what his dear queen called his pet he hisses the name out, “Noct.” Perhaps he should have gotten a female chocobo, he heads back inside to see his chocobo which was a female he had named her Etro. Etro’s bad habit he had learned was she slept a lot, she sat curled up asleep in the makeshift nest he had made for her next to his throne. Ardyn sat in the throne, still though, seeing that smile, that laughter. Ardyn smiles his plan was to break Prompto into a shell but now he worried that smile, would it fade?

“No,” he would keep the plan if it did so what? Prompto was his to do with as he pleased, just like all the others. Etro yawned looking at her owner with a chirp, “Oh? Are you worried about me?” He reaches his hand down petting her head, “I’m just in thinking about my plans for him.”

“Noooooct! Wait!” Prompto yells from down the hall. The white chocobo runs in with Prompto in hot pursuit, the bird runs up the stairs chirping at Etro. Prompto runs up catching his breath, “Jee buddy don’t do that..”

“Well, my queen so rare of you to join me in here,” Ardyn teases and pats his leg. “Why not sit to catch your breath.”

Prompto huffed “Ha, not in your wildest dreams.” He kneels to his bird smiling as he pets both birds, “You just wanted to play didn’t you?” Noct nods, “Alright fine. But play nice alright?” Ardyn sat watching his mouth as he spoke he bit the inside on his cheek holding himself back from grabbing the blonde and kissing him, he couldn’t let him know he had fallen for him. Prompto gets up dusting himself off a bit and starts walking off humming to himself.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business,” Prompto answered turning down a hall his footsteps fading slowly. Ardyn stands, it was his business, he followed in silence searching for him. Not in his room, not outside, walking back to throne room he sees the lights to the bathroom where on. He peeks inside freezing a bit. Prompto sat in the bathtub filled with bubbles the dress and shoes on the ground, his nightgown hanging near by. Ardyn watched hiding his presence as Prompto lifted some bubbles up messing with them.

“I can’t wait till I get out of these dumb things for good,” Prompto says to himself. He looks over at the dress on the ground, “Though I bet Cindy would look amazing in some of these.” He chuckles, “Course I should leave out the part of me wearing them.” Prompto blows the bubbles out of his hands brushing a loc of blonde out of his eyes he reaches for the soap starting to rub himself down. Prompto stops looking at the barcode but then starts scrubbing that spot harshly, after that he he sighs rinsing off and getting out. Ardyn smiles as Prompto gets out getting the rest of the bubbles off him and draining the tub, a few stretch marks around his waist, a few moles, and a couple scars dressed his body.

Prompto starts to dry off as Ardyn quickly returns to the throne room to see the two birds asleep. Taking his seat Prompto returns in his nightgown, “Come on Noct, bed time.”

“He’s already asleep,” he points to the sleeping birds. Prompto shrugs walking away, without much thought Ardyn spoke, “How about we go for a walk around the city?”

The blonde stops, “Around the city?” this could be his chance, he could get an sos out, “fine.”

Ardyn gets up walking over snaking his hand around Prompto’s waist walking, “Then let us be off.” They walked and when they crossed the gate Prompto didn’t feel sick, “If you get to far away the choker will activate.” 

“Fuck,’ Prompto curses under his breath.

“Besides you wouldn’t get far, unarmed and dressed for bed rather than combat.” As much as he hated it, Ardyn was right, running off like this would be certain death. This was the first time Prompto was seeing the destruction of the city up close it was worse than he thought it was going to be, yeah the Citadel was a mess but the city was just sad. Everything he ever known growing up was a mess, but it’s okay Prompto told himself, when Noct returns everything will be fixed.

“I was there that night,” Ardyn spoke. Of course he was, this was his plan after all. “Explosions, screams, gunfire, a real mess. Course the most interesting part of that night was watching the oracle and a member of the KingsGlaive running for their lives trying to protect the ring. The ring and oracle got away but the poor man made the mistake of trusting in Gods at the cost of his life. Such greedy beings don’t you think?”

“I don’t really care.”

“You should after all it’s the greed and selfishness of Gods and the Crystal that forced my hand.”

“And I repeat, I care why?”

Ardyn chuckles, “Perhaps I’ll tell you some other time.” Prompto thinks of all the fun times he had with Noct as they walk, life was great, normal. He glares up at Ardyn who was smiling, and it was gone because of him. “You don’t look too happy.”

“Oh gee my home destroyed, kidnapped, forced to cross-dress. I’M FUCKING PEACHY!” Prompto snaps.

“I’ve warned you to watch your tongue,” Ardyn hisses.

“Get over it.”

Ardyn grabbed Prompto by the chin, “You shall behave yourself and do as the king says.” Prompto glares back with a sigh Ardyn let go of his chin and waist, “You are lucky I find that fighting spirit adorable.”

“You’re sick.”

Ardyn sighs, “Anywhere you want to go my dear queen?”

“Okay first stop calling me that and second there is one...Follow me.” He starts walking and Ardyn shrugged walking. He leads him to an apartment with minor damage, “Well here it is.” Prompto lifts a rock taking out a key and going inside the place was covered in dust.

“Bringing your lover to your house? Oh cute,” Ardyn teases.

“Ew no. I just wanna grab something.” Prompto walks to the bedroom followed by Ardyn. He went to the dresser pulling open a drawer taking out a letter, a large smile he closes the drawer.

Ardyn smiled a bit as well, he got to see that smile again. “So might I ask what that letter is?”

“It’s how I decided I wanted to be Noct’s friend.”

“Oh, do tell me more.”

“No.” Ardyn chuckled as Prompto walks pass and Ardyn followed.Arriving back at the Citadel, Noct had woken up and flew into Prompto’s arms. He chuckles petting him, “Hiya buddy have a nice nap?” The bird chips, “Is that so?” Prompto yawns, “Well now I need a nap.” He walks back to his room.

Ardyn smiles, he got to see it more, yet still it wasn’t at him. Eventually though, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	9. First winter

The first snow of the eternal night started to fall, Prompto sat under some blankets breathing into his hands freezing cold. Noct laid beside him asleep, Prompto sighed at least he was cozy while he freezed his ass off. He looks out the window, were Gladio and Ignis warm? He sighs tugging the blankets around himself groaning a bit mumbling complaints. Ardyn heads to the room curious on why Prompto has yet to leave his room today.

Walking in he chuckles, “Cold?”

“No I like blanket forts,” Came the normal sarcastic response.

“I can turn on the heat.”

“Won’t do any good with all the holes all over the place.”Ardyn frowns, he was right this would be an issue indeed. Prompto sneezes and swears sniffing a little. Ardyn sighs and starts removing his large coat, “What the hell are you doing?”

Ardyn put in on Prompto, the jacket was extremely heavy and warm covering Prompto completely, “That should do.”

Prompto sighs, it was warm, “As...As I hate to say it.” He sighs looking away forcing himself to speak, “Thanks….it’s..it’s warm..”

Ardyn grins, he actually thanked him for it. He looked over his small figure lying in blankets and his jacket, he blushed a little and walked out. He had to undo what he had done to himself, he wasn’t suppose to fall in love with his captive it was suppose to be the other way around! Ardyn went outside to the city to see if he could find something to keep Prompto warm for the winter. Should he even do this? Prompto was mortal, the cold could kill him he needed him alive to mock Noctis.

Ardyn searched the city but found himself wandering off to Prompto’s house with a sigh he went inside he started looking around. He went to the bedroom finding a photo album sitting on the bed he began to flip through, lots of animal pictures at least until a picture of Prompto as a fat child taken in front of the mirror. Following the line Prompto got older, thinner,happier over time. He keeps going through, pictures of Noct, pictures of himself, pictures of both of them.

Ardyn clenched the book his daemon side taking form, why was he suddenly so mad? Taking several deep breathes he tries to calm but looking at the pictures his rage remained. Throwing the book to the ground he storms out of the house before turning using a multicast on the house destroying it before walking back to the main part of the city, with that house gone he wouldn’t e drawn to it.

Eventually he found a heater returning to see Prompto asleep, he sighed setting it up and turning it to high. Ardyn sat there to make sure he had set it up properly but sure enough the heat filled the room. He got up nodding happy with himself, this should keep his dear queen warm for the winter. Walking to the bed he looked down at Prompto sleeping cozy under the blankets and his jacket, his body sparwling across the large bed, blonde hair framing his face.

Ardyn leaned over him looking at the details of Prompto’s slumbering face, he smiled counting the freckles. Carefully he touched Prompto’s hair, still ever so soft, he carefully trailed down admiring him. Prompto groans stirring but doesn’t wake.

“What is wrong with me?” Ardyn whispers, “Falling for someone so unimportant in the grand scale.” Then again falling in love several times throughout his long life even though seven or eight months were nothing special romance has always been the equivalent to a one night stand for Ardyn.In the past though the ‘lovers’ provided something to assist in getting his revenge be it use of their technology getting their belongings when they died, all played a part to getting here. Yet Prompto served nothing but a time passer, nothing to gain from this really, well other than the look on Noct’s face when he returns, but that didn’t really provide a technical advantage.

Prompto licks his lips in his sleep with a content sigh relaxing as the heat from the heater hit him. A smile and Ardyn couldn’t help himself, that damn smile what was with it?! Leaning in Ardyn kissed his sleeping lips enjoying it for a few moments before quickly walking out shocked at himself.

Prompto sits up about an hour later stretching, “MMmm, damn I slept so well.” He sees the heater in the room, “At least I’ll be warm.” Getting up he walks to the window keeping Ardyn’s coat on looking at the snowy, dark city. He placed one hand on the cold glass and the other pulling the coat around him more shivering, the hand on the glass turns to a fist punching the glass lightly.

Noct started chirping, Prompto sighs turning back to his chocobo petting him, “Enjoy the nap buddy?” It nods, “At least that makes one of us, it’s gonna be a long winter though.”Noct pulls at the coat, “Oh, this? I’m only wearing it because it’s warmer than anything else i’m forced to wear.” He pulls the hood up walking out going outside the snow crunches under his feet heading down the stairs he turns looking at the Citadel, he always loved how it looked covered in snow even in ruins. He smiles looking at it rubbing his hands together warming himself a little he chuckles seeing Noct on the stairs blending in with the snow.

“Didn’t see you at first buddy!” He laughs as the bird makes it way down. The next thing he knew there was pain, he falls to his knees then face down a hunter standing at the gates with a gun panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	10. going deeper

Prompto woke up in his room, his hand goes to his chest feeling it there was no wound,he groans sitting up looking around. He was back in his room? He tries to remember what happened to him, he went outside, he was looking at the Citadel, Noct was being cute making him laugh, and then he was shot. Who shot him? Why?

“Ah, You’re awake,” the train of thought was cut off by Ardyn walking in.

“What the hell happened?”

“A small group of hunters were in the city, even I was a little shock to see them reach this far.”

“Fuck, I could have been out of here..”

“I doubt they wanted that considering one shot you in the chest thinking you were me.”

“Bullshit you-” He stops, that’s right he was wearing Ardyn’s coat.

“Such a nice coat too, hate having to fix it when it gets damaged.”

“What happened to the hunters?” Ardyn grits his teeth in anger thinking of what he did.  
-  
BANG!

“What was that?” Ardyn gets up from his throne heading outside to where he heard the noise.

“I DID IT! I KILLED THE ACCURSED!” he heard a man shouting. Walking out he heads down the steps but stops seeing what lied at at the bottom. Prompto face down in the snow blood pooling and dripping from a bullet wound.

“PROMPTO!” Ardyn calls out by reflex running down, he flips the wounded man onto his back checking him. His torso and face covered in snow, color drained from his face, he was in bad shape. Ardyn put his hand on him focusing slowly healing the wound, he sighs in relief as the wound shuts looking up to see the hunter had gotten his friends walking in.

“I killed that bastard I-” He stops, “what the hell I shot you!”

Ardyn stands slowly turning the black goo dripping off his face as he walks towards the group, “No, but you made a mistake far worse.”

The hunters back up and start firing at him each bullet doing nothing to him. Ardyn holds out his hand summoning the Bow of the Clever, pointing forward he shoots at the man furthest on the left going through his throat he falls dead. The group screams turning and running away, Ardyn switches to Blade of the Mystic throwing it and warping in their path.  
“Oh no you don’t.” He runs the blade through the chest of another hunter slicing down leaving just the one that shot Prompto.

He backs away, “D...Don’t kill me!”

Ardyn chuckled grabbing the hunter lifting him up glaring at him with his dark eyes, “You disrespect your queen and now you’ve brought this upon yourself.” He summons his Armigers from his body, red shining weapons circling the two.

“No! No please! I DON'T WANNA DI-UUURG!” the pleas are cut off as the weapons all dive into him. Ardyn drops him walking back to Prompto reverting to normal, gently lifting him up Ardyn went to clean him up.  
-  
“Handled,” Ardyn answers.

Prompto frowned, “How come I don’t like the way you phrased that?”

Ardyn chuckles, “Don’t worry about that. How are you feeling? I did what I could to heal you.”

Prompto rubbed his chest lightly, “Alright. OH! Is Noct okay?”

“The bird is fine but you should be more worried about yourself.”

Prompto sighs leaning back, “How long was I out?”

“Only a day.”

“Alright,” He starts getting up.

Ardyn pulls him back, “You should rest awhile longer.”

“What you worried about me?”

Ardyn let's go, “Fine, whatever.” Walking through the halls he thinks back to his attack, to lash out like that wasn’t like him at all. Pure rage, something Ardyn hasn’t felt since after he was betrayed by everyone. For pure rage to be triggered by seeing the blonde hurt, he was falling deeper into this hole he unintentionally dug himself.

“Prompto Argentum,” Ardyn says letting the name roll off his tongue, it was getting worse. He sits on his throne thinking, what will he do with Prompto? He could release him but then he would be bored once more, even if he did would he actually let him go or kill him? No, he would let him live, but he was keeping Prompto for himself. No, his plan, no himself. Ardyn found himself between the two at the point, not even a year yet and that boy was already having such drastic effects.  
“Perhaps it’s time to experiment with the experiment,” Ardyn grins with a small laugh, his plans were changing but this was far more fun than his original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	11. Research

Ardyn waited two days for Prompto to fully heal before he began his experiment to see just how the former gunner had this effect on him. Prompto sat in the lobby wearing a fur coat that Ardyn found to prevent another case of mistaken identity eating an orange as Ardyn watched from the distance. He swallowed a bite glancing over at him feeling uneasy about being watched, tugging at the choker Prompto looks away quickly getting up. Ardyn watched as he scarfed down the rest of the orange walking away, perhaps he would need to hide hen watching to see more natural behavior.

Prompto walked into his room pulling his coat off, “Can’t even eat an orange in peace..”He plops onto the bed stretching out across the sheets, “Uuuug boooooored.”Noct was asleep in his nest so no playing with him it seemed, he sits up scratching his head thinking. He gets up going to his radio, he had listened to all his cds at least twenty times each, all that came in was static as he searched for a station. With a sigh Prompto grabbed the camera flicking through, some of the city, some of just him, some of Noct, some of the two, and stops on one of Ardyn he glares at the pictures.Everything circled back to this bastard, he starts mashing the delete button getting rid of the picture along with several others before slamming the camera back down.

“I need out..” He sighs looking outside, if he remembered right this is called Cabin Fever. Stuck in a pin like an animal, He punches the glass window in frustration followed by a few more frustrated taps on it. Prompto sits on his chair now that his frustration had been let out a bit running his hands through his hair he sighs. 

He begins to think of his friends, Where they still okay? Did the supplies get the Cindy? Was Noct out of the Crystal yet? Questions he asked himself everyday but messed with his head nonetheless, course he wasn’t going going to let the creep Ardyn know his worries, it’s what the bastard wanted. One day the sun will rise, he’ll be free and with his friends, he would confess to Cindy how he felt looking out the window he smiled with a small chuckle, “Yeah that’s the plan.”

Ardyn smiles watching all this unfold, a temper tantrum followed by being calm once more was interesting detail. Still though, that smile and chuckle such a very simple human thing to do yet Prompto’s was off, not in the bad way but the strength. His smile turns to a frown he needed more information, a way to test him, perhaps making the ‘cage’ bigger?

Ardyn knocks and walks in with a smile, “Hello my dear queen!”

“Fuck off.”

Ardyn pokes his nose, “Ah, there’s that spunk.”

Prompto swats at the him, “Don’t touch me.”

Ardyn pets Prompto’s head with a smile, “I came to give you some good news, I’m extending the reach of your leash.”  
Prompto glares, petting him and calling it a leash like a damn animal, “Off..”

Ardyn cupped his face with both hands, “You could be a little thankful.” Ardyn focuses on his eyes, looking at the mix of hatred and determination the shining purple and blue spheres. He shakes himself out of it, “So you should thank me for being oh so kind.”

“Off,” Prompto repeats.

Ardyn sighs letting go, “Fine how about I shorten the leash?”

“WHAT!?”

“Oh that got a reaction out of you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Prompto growls clenching his fists.

Ardyn smirks looking down at him, “Then smile and say thank you.”

Prompto forced a smile in disgust each word forced out, “Thank...You..”

“How about ‘thank you my king’?”

“No.”

“Worth a try,” He holds out his hand for Prompto to take, “Now shall I show you how far you’re allowed.” Prompto pushed himself up ignoring the hand only to have Ardyn snake his hand around his waist as they walked, “Now this is much better don’t you think? King and queen side by side.”

“Stop calling me your queen and besides you aren’t king, Noct is king.”

“He can’t rule if he is in the Crystal, so until he returns I will rule.” He tightens his grip on Prompto, “With you as queen so we can see just how angry Noctis gets.” They walk past the gate, “Around this area is where you can go, the path away is blocked by rubble from the battle anyway.” Prompto looks at the subway thinking as Ardyn spoke, “But the subway will yank you back, if you can even open the gates.”

Prompto clenches his chin, “Dammit..”

Ardyn pulled him closer his hand trailing down his slender form, he smirks as the captive struggles a bit trying to get him away. Perhaps that was another thing that was drawing him, Prompto’s spunk. “Now that I’ve given you a gift, actually a few I think I deserve just one gift from you.”

“Gift? What the hell wou-mmgp!” He was cut off by Ardyn lifting his head up beginning to hiss him. Prompto tries to pull away but his arms are pulled close and pinned under Ardyn’s arms so he could wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist pulling him deeper into it. His hands trailed the smaller figure admiring it even if it struggled against him, yes, this as his now. He pulls back letting go of the Prompto licking his lips still tasting him.

Prompto fell back spitting and rubbing his mouth, “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“Just a little experiment, something you should know very well.”

Prompto gets up brushing snow off his butt, “Asshole.” He storms off muttering insults.

Ardyn chuckles touching his lips, “The more I research the more I’m interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	12. First year

A year has passed since Ardyn captured Prompto to be his ‘queen’ as he put it, or more so mess with Noct when he eventually came back. Prompto groomed Noct’s feathers, he and Etro had grown too big to stay inside the Citadel so a small stable for the two, if he didn’t have Noct, he might have actually been broken like Ardyn wants at this point. Prompto rubs his neck nuzzling the bird’s beak a bit, a happy kwek and wing flap as Noct returns the nuzzle.

“Thanks buddy,” he says giving the beak a small kiss. Prompto walks out going to the edge of his ‘cage’ sitting on some rocks looking up at all the rubble, perhaps he already tried climbing to the top to get someone’s attention and get an sos out but it yanked him back to Ardyn when he got too far up. He leaned back looking up at the stars, out here made him feel kinda like he was camping with the others again. He smiles reaching up a bit but stops looking at the barcode on his wrist it’s been awhile since he looked at it, it had been the last thing on his mind considering his current ordeal.

Prompto sits up looking at the outfit, it was the same one from his first day of being taken here. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the unintended choice he had made this morning, he brushed his hand over the fabric when he gets an idea. First he finds some glass which was very easy, next he sits pulling part of dress that dragged behind him up and begins cutting it up. Once a that was done he pricks himself with the glass drawing blood and begins to write in his blood.

‘Prompto alive,Send help. Held prisoner,’ it read. Prompto smiles climbing up as far as he could without the leash pulling him back, he waited for a breeze going away south and let’s go watching the cloth fly off, red on red wouldn’t be easy to read but once the blood dries it’ll be much easier. Prompto climbs down with a smile sucking the finger he cut trying to stop the blood, he finally got an sos out, he could lie and say his dress snagged and ripped. With a new pep in his step he heads back to the stable to check on Noct.

Ardyn was in the stables though, he sat with Etro feeding her lettuce. Prompto frowned as he waved, “Ah, happy anniversary my dear.” 

Prompto walked to Noct, “I’m not your dear.”

Ardyn noticed the dress,”What happened to your dress?”

“It got snagged.”

Ardyn gets up walking over he looks at it, “You cut it.”

Shit, Prompto thought before speaking, “So? It was constricting!”

“If it was you would have cut it when I extended the range.”

Prompto bit his lip, what would Ardyn do to him if he found out about the sos?! “I..I wanted to run.”

“Run correct but,” He grabs Prompto’s arm and makes him turn, “You wanted to run away from me didn’t you?”

“Well captain obvious if the past year hasn’t made that clear enough! I hate your guts!”

Ardyn chuckles, that spunk still there, “I know you hate me but perhaps a little bit of thankfulness every now and again wouldn’t kill you right?”

Prompto laughs, “Oh yeah, taken from my friends and crossdressing for your jokes.” He jabs a finger at him, “And don’t give me that ‘you got me my chocobo’ shit. Hell I’m the reason Etro is even alive to begin with, we were the ones to find and save her egg.”

“Yet you didn’t adopt it as your own.”

“Course not, it was just a baby and needed to be raised properly which is why it was at the post!”

“But I give you such a comfy life here,” Ardyn says getting back on the topic, “No fighting, fine meals, warm bed, lights, a warm place to clean up. You are living the the lap of luxury thanks to me.”

“Never been a fan of luxurious shit,” Prompto smirked crossing his arms. 

“A simple man wanting a simple life yet you befriend the prince and joined the CrownsGuard.”

“I said I’m not a fan of luxurious shit, how does that tie back to Noct and me being in the guard?”

“Well I said you were simple, but I suppose the term man isn’t correct.”

“Then what is the term?”

Ardyn traced Prompto’s face lifting his chin up, “A simple creature.”

Prompto yanked his head away, “I’m not a creature, you are.”

Ardyn yanks him back and starts to kiss him again. Holding his queen still Ardyn enjoyed himself, the feel, the taste, his hands found their way to Prompto’s rear grabbing it feeling it up. Prompto shut his eyes trying to get away but Ardyn wasn’t going to let go that easy, he needed to know his place would be the reason he gave. The truth is when ever Prompto showed his spunk, his light, Ardyn couldn’t help but allow himself to feel his spirit. Aryn pulled back giving him a kiss on the shoulder before finally letting go of him completely licking his lips.

Prompto spits wiping his mouth glaring, “You just had to do that again..”

Ardyn touched where he kissed his shoulder, a hickie left over, “A little hickie makes you look fantastic.”

Prompto covers it with his hand, “Disgusting.”

Ardyn shrugged, “Oh come on, no new insults? I’ve heard that one so many times.” Ardyn starts walking away, “See you at dinner.”

Prompto sighs petting Noct, “Can’t believe that guy.”

Ardyn sighs, his queen trying to run away from him, that wouldn’t do at all, he goes to the kitchen beginning to cook up dinner for Prompto and himself. Meat and Beef Bouillon with fine wine, he sets the table pouring them both wine and cleaning himself up he goes to get Prompto. Prompto was still the stables singing to Noct and Etro as they sat beside him about to go to sleep, he watches listening in until he stopped both birds sleeping peacefully.

“Such talent,” Ardyn teases walking up, “Like a siren.”

“What do you want?”

“Dinner is ready.” Prompto sighs walking off to clean up and then when he sees Ardyn sitting and waiting he chuckles crossing his arms, “Really?”

“Really what?”

“You’re eating with me?”

“But of course! It’s our anniversary!”

Prompto sits, “A year of your bullshit.”

Ardyn chuckles holding up his wine glass, “To the hopes of another year?”

Prompto takes a bite of his food, “Hope you fuck off.”

Ardyn chuckles sipping his wine, “In due time I hope you will say something different about that sentence.”

“Gross.” The rest of the dinner was done in silence. When Prompto was done he walks away as Ardyn begins to clean up. Once that was done he goes to Prompto’s room to see him asleep, going to his bedside Ardyn sat petting his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	13. Mine

Another month goes by and Ardyn was getting worse, he was getting too soft on his captive. Ardyn watched Prompto as he fed Etro and Noct, a smile on his face as the birds pecked at the fresh vegetables in front of him, his slender fingers gently petting both of their necks. Ardyn bites his lips eyes focused on each movement, focus on your goal, Ardyn tried to tell himself forcing himself to move away from watching Prompto only to circle around walking up to him.

Prompto sighs, “What?” He gets up glaring at him.

“Simply admiring you,” he says in a teasing tone when it was also true.

Prompto rolls his eyes, “Oh joy, a gross old man admiring me.”

“Oh come now Prompto, I try my best to make you comfy.”

“And what happened to ‘breaking’ me?” Course Prompto was glad Ardyn wasn’t going all out, he knew he was holding back but why?

“It’s more fun watching you try and try to get away, also it would be a shame to mess up such a lovely face.” 

Prompto scoffs turning back to the birds, “Oh boy.” He pets Noct and Etro smiling at the birds, “At least you two are big sweeties.” The two birds kweh in joy nuzzling against him making Prompto laugh, “Stop! Stop that tickles!” He kisses their beaks before standing back up brushing himself off, “Well I think it’s nap time.” He stretches walking away, “See ya in a bit Noct, Etro.”

“No good night for me?”

“Piss off Ardyn.” 

Ardyn laughs watching him go, he runs his hand on the chocobo’s necks both birds leaning into the touch.He left them to go watch his queen sleep, something he found himself doing a lot whenever Prompto went to rest, he sits next to him pulling out a notebook. Ardyn noticed Prompto tends to mumble certain things in his sleep so what he had begun doing is when a name is said he tallies it up to see if they were a threat. Most of the time it was just Noct and the other two but every now and again a different name would be said, the current totals were Noctis said ten times, Gladio/Gladdy said six, Ignis/Iggy said seven. The other most common name is what bothered him, Cindy said five times.

“Mmm..” Prompto rolled to his side, “Noct..back..mmm.”

Ardyn added a tally, it wasn’t this Cindy person at least. He strums his finger on the book, “Nothing to worry about, I’m over thinking a petty thing.” He closes the book shut pocketing it looking at the slumbering man, “I need to torture him…”Ardyn reaches out but stops inches away from his throat, “Dammit..”

Prompto was smiling in his sleep, he wanted was so innocent. Yanking his hand back Ardyn clenching his hand tight before turning away storming out biting his finger cursing himself for not being able to do it. Sitting on the throne Ardyn scowls, he had no problem in the past killing and torturing for his revenge, he even torture Prompto before. Yes he knew he had fallen in love with his captive but it shouldn’t matter that much once Noct was back he would be at peace and have his vengeance 

Another two months go by and Ardyn couldn’t take it anymore, spending almost every moment around Prompto was maddening. Prompto sat carefully cutting his own hair humming peacefully to himself, setting the scissors aside once done he ran his fingers through his hair shaking out the loose strands of hair. He leans in the mirror checking himself with a satisfied nod before getting dressed, a short white dress for today he sighs looking at himself before heading out.

Noct nuzzled up to him, “Heya buddy, ready for our ride?” Happy kwehing was his reply as Prompto began putting the reins on him. Once everything was on Prompto got on petting his neck, “Good boy, let’s go.” The bird started trotting around clearly having the time of his life with Prompto laughing at how excited the chocobo was.

Ardyn saw this looking down from the hole in the throne room, he takes a blade out and warped down going to the stable grabbing Etro’s reins. Putting them onto her he climbs up riding out trotting over to Prompto.

Prompto groans pulling back the reins, “What is it now Ardyn?”

Ardyn came up next to him, “I figured we could ride together.”

“No thanks,” Prompto gently pulls the reins again giving Noct the signal to keep running around. Ardyn watched him while Etro slowly walked, keeping his eyes on Prompto. He saw him toss something and chuckles, another message he would pick it up once Prompto went back inside, let him have his false hope. It kept him happy and since they never reached anyone who would help there was no harm in it.

Prompto got off Noct after an hour removing the reins, “Have fun?” Noct nods as Prompto pets him, “I did too.” He went back inside Ardyn grabbed the sos message taking it to where he kept the others. A cabinet in the entry hall, right under Prompto’s nose yet out of reach since it needed a key. Walking down the halls he heard Prompto lightly singing.

“I want to ride my chocobo all day.”

Another month, Prompto’s birthday was getting close once again and Ardyn had his present ready. His old camera along with candid pictures of Gladio and Ignis so Prompto would know they are alive. Prompto sat in his room leaning back in his chair once wearing a long white dress, twirling his hair with one finger looking out the window.

“Hello my dear Prompto,” Ardyn says walking in.

“Ardyn..”

“I figure I would give you your birthday present a little early.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Oh really?” Ardyn pulled out the camera handing it over, Prompto’s eyes light up, “MY CAMERA!” He snatches it from Ardyn’s hands flipping through the image and stops seeing the pictures of Gladio and Ignis, “They’re alive..”

Ardyn chuckled, “Surprisingly.”

Ardyn froze at what Prompto did, he didn’t think it would happen. Prompto smiles, “Thank you..”Ardyn walks out leaving him be, that sealed it for him. Prompto was no longer just a way to pass time, he was Ardyn’s. For him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter went a bit everywhere but I felt it was time to get the more dramatic and serious stuff going.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	14. His

Another week passed and Ardyn glared down at his notebook of names looking at the tallies next to the names, the ones of his friends didn’t bother him much but the other names were a different case. One name is what made him rather angry, Cindy, said twelve times trailing close behind the king, advisor, and shield. Ardyn slams the book shut hearing the doors to the throne room open and Prompto entered his blue single strap dress flowing behind him, Ardyn couldn’t help but grin at his dear queen as he walked up standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Is everything alright?” Ardyn asks leaning against the arm of the chair.

“I have a question actually.”

“Ask away!”

“How much longer do you plan to keep this up? I’ve noticed you’ve been holding back…”

Ardyn frowns, it’s true, he couldn’t do it to him, “I’ve changed my plans.” No point in lying as much, he would still hide how bad he had fallen for Prompto for now.

“Changed them? To what?”

“That is for me to know and for you to find out in the near future.”

Prompto groaned rolling his eyes, “And let me guess, not gonna let me put normal clothes on again.”

“Correct, those dresses really bring out your features.”

“Gross,” Prompto walks starts walking out.

“I have question now.”

He turned crossing his arms,” What?”

Ardyn’s mouth twitches, “W...What do you want for dinner?”

“Make whatever,” Prompto says walking out. Asking who Cindy is to him was to risky, he would take matters into his own hands when Prompto went to bed. Ardyn took the notebook back out looking at the other names, Marshal he knew this wasn’t a threat only brought up twice, Aranea the dragoon only three times, Ardyn knew the dragoon was never a fan of romance anyway. Iris spoken once no threat, so it would seem that this Cindy would need some looking into just as he thought.

Ardyn gets up to make dinner, something simple so he could get to work done. Once Prompto was asleep he snuck in sneaking in a quick kiss before heading out with the notebook, first he would go to Lestullam since the other two would be there and he could always eavesdrop for information if need be. With a snap he sends himself there donning his hunter disguise heading into the city, it was far more crowded than the last time he was here, the movement efforts to get people to safety, course this would most likely be dangerous with the amount of people in one small area.

Walking down the streets he heard a female call out, “GLADDY!” Ardyn turns his head to see a young woman running to the king’s shield who was leaving a building down an alleyway. He turns that way walking pretending to pass through the area to find out information.

“How did things go?” the shield asks.

“It went great! I managed to take out so many daemons.”

He pets the girl’s head, ‘Good job Iris.” Ardyn walks by, good, Iris wasn’t an issue. As he keeps walking he hears a rather grumpy old man.

“You should let me help my own dinner boy.”

Ardyn goes to where the voice is coming from peeking inside he saw the king’s advisor setting food on a table for an old man, “I’m getting better at this, cooking for you has helped me adjust.”

The old man chuckles, “Whatever you say.”

Ignis makes himself a cup of Ebony, “I spoke with Cindy by the way, she is and the garage are fine.” Ardyn glares, CIndy, he walks away, garage so that means this Cindy is in HammerHead. 

With a snap he heads that way walking in, he looks around nothing special a standard slayer station. He sees the larger building, the garage, heading that way he looks inside to see a truck being fixed by a woman in a skimpy outfit. This? This was Cindy? Surely not, but the woman backs up lowering the truck down patting the side with a smile as a hunter thanks her.

The hunter drives out and the woman walks out seeing Ardyn she walks up with a smile, “Howdy, ain’t see you around before.”

“I’m a newer hunter,” Ardyn lies looking her over. “I’m Matt, nice to meet you miss?”

“Name’s Cindy, nice to meet you too Matt,” she extends her hand for a handshake.

Ardyn glares, this was Cindy, such an unkempt woman was worthy of his queen’s sleeping calls for? Ardyn takes the hand forcing a smile, “Isn’t this place a little dangerous for a lady like you?” Lady? What a joke.

She chuckles, “Oh don’t worry we’re safe and with me here I can make sure everyone stays on the road safe and sound.”

“Well I’ll have a look around.”

She lets go, “Alright, I’ll be in my garage if ya need anything!”

Ardyn walks around the former restaurant now rest area reverting to normal form,this wouldn’t do at all. He would have to handle this situation now or he risk getting angry at his precious Prompto. His Prompto. Ardyn enters the garage and starts walking to Cindy.

Cindy looks up backing away, “Who? When did you get here?”

Ardyn grabs her by the neck lifting her up, “Vile woman, to think my dear queen calls you.” He tightens his grip, “A crime indeed and I know just the punishment.” He lifts his hand up, “Since you are so appalling I can make you fit.” Placing his hand on her stomach black goo trails from his fingers onto her as she screams in agony as it spreads. Ardyn let go letting her drop to the ground watching as the black spots spread across her body.

“I suggest running into the darkness. I give you about a minute before you turn.”

Cindy wobbles out as Ardyn snaps teleporting back to the Citadel going to Prompto’s room. Prompto laid in bed smiling in his sleep, Ardyn gently brushed a hair out of his face with a grin. Pulling out his notebook he crossed out Cindy before leaving the room, he could now relax.

Once he finally sat Ardyn finally gave thought to what he did, giving the scourge and getting so angry. No he was justified, he had everything ripped away unfairly before this time he would make damn sure he wouldn’t lose it again. No matter what it took, no matter why he had to do, Ardyn wasn’t going to just hand over Prompto that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> sooo...bye Cindy.


	15. Chat take 2

Spring time was here, Prompto sat on the stairs of the Citadel flipping through his camera of his road trip and friends. He stops on a selfie of him and Noct doing peace signs both smiling,he frowns staring at the image the two years of his imprisonment was coming up soon two years since Noct went into the Crystal. Prompto sighs putting the camera to his side leaning back looking up at the sky, surely Noct would return soon.

Ardyn was watching him as he always did, he needed to do something, he needed to get Prompto to begin to return the feelings he had developed. He sighs looking over Prompto, such a beautiful human. Adyn walks up and Prompto speaks up.

“What?”

He sits next to him, “I figured we could chat. It’s been awhile since we sat and actually talked.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

Ardyn smiled, he wasn’t telling him to fuck off, “Anything you want.”

“Fine, I want answers.”

Ardyn sighs of course he says that revealing his intent now wouldn’t work out well. “What answers are you seeking?”

“How much longer are you going to hold me here?”

“As long as I see fit,” he answered, which to what he saw fit was forever.

“No actual time frame? Course not.” Prompto groans “Alright, how about when will you let me wear some normal clothes?”

“Never, come now I’m letting you ask me anything yet you are asking such simple things.”

“Alright, why the hell do you keep kissing and fondling me?”

A tougher question to answer, “Because I can.”

Prompto chuckles, “That’s a child’s excuse.”

“I will give you more information in the future on that topic.”

“Why wait?”

“It’s in my best interest, now may I ask some questions?”

Prompto raised a brow, “Thought you had all that stalker info.”

“I wouldn’t call it stalker info, but yes however that only goes so far. Anyway my first question is why Noct?”

“Uh?”

“Of all the people in the kingdom you chose to befriend the crowned prince.”

“Lunafreya asked me to be his friend...simple as that.”

“The oracle asked you to be his friend?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said,” Prompto snaps.

“Calm down, anyway next question.”

Prompto chucked, “What is this an interview?”

“If you want to call it that. Anyway why do you choose to fight? You aren’t the fighting type, I know this, you know this. So why?”

Prompto is hesitant but looks at his barcode for a moment before answering, ‘Because it’s what I have to do...I’m not strong, I’m not fast, but I can use guns and Nif tech, i’m helpful in that way.”

“Why is it something you have to do though?”

“I owe lucis my life, I would be a mindless MT or dead if it wasn’t for them taking me in. Plus I got to meet Gladio and Ignis by going into the guard, I had friends, fighting to protect the kingdom and have friends.” Prompto grits his teeth, “And now I’m sitting here waiting for them to come and defeat you...Free me.”

Ardyn chuckled, an interesting answer, “I see.”

“No you don’t,” Prompto replies, “You know NOTHING about friendship.”

“NO YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DOESN’T!” Ardyn snaps slamming his hand down. Prompto backs away glaring as the accursed king sighs, “I DO know about friendship and all that. You can say it’s what helped push me to...to this.” He stands up, “This conversation is over.” He quickly walks away going to the throne he sits summoning a dagger to his hand angrily messing with it, he needed to calm down fast. Hearing Prompto speak of his friends so fondly and accusing him of not understanding, if he hadn’t fallen for the fool he would have killed him for that.

Prompto walks in, “What the hell was that about?”

Ardyn looks up from the dagger, “What are you doing here?”

“Wondering what the fuck that temper tantrum was.”

“I wouldn’t call it a tantrum as I did have a reason.”

“And let me guess you’ll tell me later, like usual.”

“I do intend to fill you in fully but right now things need to be shorted out.”

Prompto put his hands on his hips taking a more relaxed stance,”And you don’t have that now? I know you don’t sleep.”

“It’s not that easy, even with all the tie in the world I can only do so much.”

Prompto turns walking out, “I want Peppery Daggerquill Rice for dinner.”

Ardyn starts laughing, that was a big tone shift, “Very well!” Ardyn dismisses the dagger with a grin, it could have gone better but at the same time it didn’t go horribly wrong. Still though, he had failed to get himself another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	16. Year two

Two years have passed since Prompto was captured by Ardyn. He watched his captive walk through the empty halls humming to himself, he wanted to try again at getting his feelings returned. Prompto stretches with a yawn and then scratched his head, mumbling to himself turning a corner. How many times had he mindlessly walked these halls? Prompto bumps into Ardyn a bit off guard as he did.

“Oh….Ardyn..”He looks away with a sigh, “Two years as of today I guess is what you’ve come to say.”

“No, I just wish to chat.” He wrapped his arms around Prompto pulling him close with a smile, “So hi.”

Prompto shoves him off, “Don’t..”

“Oh come now, have a little fun.”

“Fun? Oh yeah imprisonment is so damn fun,” Prompto huffs.

“Perhaps we should do something for this special night.”

“Special how?”

“Perhaps a ball?”

Prompto crossed his arms, “A ball?”

“You and I dancing in the halls, wasting time away with one another,” Ardyn purrs.

“No.”

“Yes, I’ll even get you a nice outfit for you, I’ll even dress the part.”

Prompto walks away, “No.”

Ardyn sighs, he was going to set up anyway like it or not. Going to the former king’s room he searches the wardrobe, he pulled out the kingly robes holding them up, they should in theory fit him. He begins working on putting it on his fingers traced the outfit checking it on himself,it seemed to fit alright enough. Ardyn began to search for an outfit for Prompto, it needed to be fitting of a queen.

He found it with some work, a dress perfect for a queen. A flowing black dress with gold trims, the colors of the royal line, he carries the dress carefully to get Prompto. Prompto was in his room relaxing looking out the window as he usually does, he heard Ardyn enter turning his head and glaring.

“Take that off! You are fit to wear that!”

“I am,” Ardyn replies walking up, “Now then I found an outfit perfect for you.”

Prompto looks the outfit over, “Oh hell no.”

“Put it on.”

“No.”

“Put it on now,” Ardyn growls.Prompto just glares so Ardyn snaps using the same spell he used to knock him out when he first captured him. Prompto gasps before slumping down passing out, Adyn acted quick changing him before carrying him to the throne room gently setting him down next to the throne as he sat in the throne. Ardyn’s lips curved to a smile, if only Prompto was doing this willingly, it would be perfection.

Prompto groans holding his head, “uuurg, what the fuck?”

“Ah, my queen you’ve woken up.”

Prompto gets up, “Oh great, I’m in the dress.”

Ardyn gets up pinching Prompto’s chin, “That outfit looks amazing on you.”

“Get off me.”

“Oh come now,” Ardyn wrapped his free arm around Prompto’s waist pulling him close, “Just one little waltz.”

“Why should I?”

“If you give me one dance, and mean it I’ll do one thing for you.”

Prompto thinks for a moment, “One thing?”

“You won’t be allowed to be let go or have normal clothes.”

“I want to updates on Gladio and Ignis.”

Ardyn smiled, “Easy enough, now follow me.” Ardyn leads Prompto outside where the radio sit, he put in a CD pushing the button as music played. He put one hand one Prompto’s waist taking the other in his hand, “Follow me lead.”

Prompto sighs and begins to follow, “Yeah...Fine..” 

As they danced Ardyn watched Prompto’s face, “Come now, smile, have some fun. After this you’ll get pictures of how your friends are doing.”

Prompto slowly smiles, “Yeah my friends.” Ardyn blushed a bit seeing the smile as they danced through the song. At the end of the song Ardyn dips Prompto a bit kissing him once more, Prompto flinches but doesn’t fight knowing it was a losing fight and to just get it over with.

Ardyn pulls back standing back up properly holding Prompto close gazing at him, “I’ve decided.”

“Decided what?”

Ardyn brushed some of Prompto’s blonde hair aside to get a better look at his face, he smiles, “We shall be wed.”

“WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	17. Arrangements

Prompto backs away from Ardyn, “No, I AM NOT marrying YOU!”

Ardyn scowls grabbing Prompto’s right arm, “Yes you are!”

“NO I’M NOT!” Prompto pulls his arm trying to get free, “Now let go of my arm! LET ME GO!”

Ardyn yanks him close, “Never. Never I’m never ever letting you go. You’re mine. Mine.” His wraps his arm around Prompto’s waist holding tight, “I’ve decided you are mine.”

Prompto glares pulling trying to get himself free, “You’re crazy!”

“I am, thousands of years alone, planning, plotting. I captured you a whim, but I never foresaw what you caused.” Prompto gulps a bit nervous as Ardyn kept speaking, “To find a mortal with such...Unnatural beauty,” His hand trails Prompto’s body, “A lovely body, and a pure heart.” He lifts Prompto’s chin, “Perfection.”

“Get off,” Prompto growls gritting his teeth.

“No, I’ve decided, a rushed decision even by my standards yes but I need you.”

“This part of your plan for Noct to-”

Ardyn cut him off, “Never speak his name.”

“What?”

“Noct, gladio, Ignis, Cindy, Iris, so many others. None of them deserve you.” Prompto’s eye widen, “You talk in your sleep.”He lets go and Prompto backs away looking shaken.“My new goal is to make you return these feelings you’ve caused.” 

“Not gonna happen...Now go get the pictures you promised.”

“I’ve changed my mind, they aren’t worth your time.”

“WE HAD A DEAL!”

“I’m breaking it, you can have something else. Another chocobo?”

Prompto’s built up anger spilled out, “NO! I DON’T WANT A FUCKING CHOCOBO! I DON’T WANT ANYTHING OTHER THAN TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU!” Prompto jabs a finger at him, “You are disgusting! You’ve caused so many innocent deaths and all for what? As far as I’m concerned you are just the world’s biggest douche! Noct will return and he will fucking murder you and restore the light, you’ll be dead and we’ll all be happy.”

Ardyn’s jaw clenches with anger, “You know not what you say.”

“Oh I fucking know what I’m saying!” Prompto jabs his finger into’s Ardyn’s chest as he spoke, “You! Are! a ! fucking! Douchebag!”

Ardyn grabbed the hand squeezing it, “If I were you I would shut up.”

Prompto winces but keeps glaring, “And if I were you I would let me go before it’s too late.”

Ardyn’s grip tightens, “Too late, that is a phrase that means nothing to me. I have lives over two thousand years, time means nothing to me...But you..you only have so much time don’t you?” He shoves Prompto to the ground, “You should feel so greatly honored that your small drop of life is going to be mine.”

Prompto sits up slowly standing, “No, the people I feel honored to spend time with are my friends.”

Ardyn grabs Prompto’s neck “Okay we’ll play this the hard way.” Prompto struggled as Ardyn lifted him off the ground by the neck, “I will make sure you are mine.” He sends magic into the choker around his neck, it felt like needles going through his body as Ardyn changed the effects on it. He soon lets go letting Prompto fall to the ground holding his neck gasping for air, “There.”

“What?..What the fuck di-uurgg-” He’s cut off as the choker tightens around his neck.

“A queen doesn’t swear.”Prompto pants glaring up, “From now on you can only be a certain amount away from me.”

“Ass-uug..” he holds his neck glaring.

Ardyn kneels grabbing Prompto’s face, “I shall make a proper queen out of you.”

“You won’t find it easy..”

“And that’s one thing I love so much about you, that fighting spirit.” Ardyn soops Prompto up into his arms, “Now my dear queen let’s get you properly set up to play your role.”

Prompto glares struggling like a cat in Ardyn’s grip,”Unhand me!”

Ardyn holds him closer, “Never my dear.” He carries him into the throne room, he sat on the throne holding Prompto on his lap creasing his body kissing him, “In time you will learn.”

“Fu..Never, I’m not going to. I’ll fight you to my last breath,” Prompto hisses.

Ardyn chuckles, “Learning already.”

“The only other option is being strangled! And news flash, being strangled sucks.”

Ardyn laugh, “And that’s the point, reward and punishment.”

“Like an animal..You’re training a dog not a ‘queen’ as you put it.”

Ardyn frowns, technically it was true, but he needed him. He needed Prompto to be with him, he loved him! He angry sigh left his mouth, “I..I’m just having to do this rougher than I originally wanted.”

“Still not gonna happen.”

“One day, I hope to have things calm down and a healthier relationship can be made.”

Prompto crosses his arms, “No.”

“One day I’ll let you in on everything you,” Ardyn kisses Prompto’s barcode, “And I’ll make this not define you.”Prompto pulls his hand away looking at the barcode, “All you have to do is let me know you better. Let me see how I can get you to be my dear sweet queen.”

“I..I will think it over.”

Ardyn cups his face giving another kiss, “That’s all I wanted to hear my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	18. planning attempts

A week passes, Prompto came to find saying the names of his friends would cause the choker to well choke him, all but one name. Noct, Prompto assumed it’s because that’s what he named his chocobo, at least it was one name. His eyes go to the corner where Ardyn sat with Etro running his fingers through her feathered neck a grin on his face. Prompto glares at Noct nuzzles against him wanting the same treatment Etro was getting, he gives it to him the bird letting out a content kweh.

“See Prompto it’s not that bad here,” Ardyn finally speaks up looking over. Prompto turns away stopping his petting of Noct who started whining nuzzling his hand, “Oh come no Prompto you are hurting Noct’s feelings.”

Prompto stands walking into Noct’s stable sitting inside pulling his knees to his chest, he wanted to cry so badly, when was the last time he cried? Prompto gritted his teeth clenching his fists, he wasn’t going to, at least not around Ardyn, he would keep fighting. Noct waddled in sitting next to him nuzzling his head under Prompto’s hand leaning close, Prompto sighed petting him, “Good boy..”

Ardyn sighs, he needed to get this sorted out if he wanted Prompto he needed to act soon. He got up peeking into the stall to see Prompto looking at the chocobo beside him frowning, Ardyn bit his lip, this wasn’t good.

He walks into the stall and Prompto growls, “Can’t I have any peace?!”

Ardyn sits in front of Prompto looking into his eyes, “What do I have to do?”

“What?”

“What do I have to do to get you to give me a chance?”

“I’m not gonna give it no matter what you do!”

Ardyn takes a deep breath holding back his anger, “Prompto, I need this.”

“And I need to be let go.”

“Perhaps..Perhaps a… A deal can be made.”

Prompto crosses his arms, “A deal? How come I feel I would get the short end of the stick with that.”

“Just work with me,” Ardyn looks at Prompto admiring it before speaking again, “I want you to marry me and you want to get away from me, as you can guess this won’t work.”

“Oh no shit, figure that out by yourself like a big boy?”

“For now I’ll remove the short leash, you will go back to not being able to leave the courtyard but a bit of a start to work out a deal.”

“STOP FUCKING- UUG!” Prompto holds his throat as the choker chokes him. After the pain passes Prompto pants glaring, “Calling it a leash...Having a choke collar, I’m not an animal…”

Ardyn looks at the choker, “Fine, I’ll remove the choking for curse words, speaking names though...Not yet.” He touches removing that detail from it.

“Fanfuckingtastic, I’m still being treated like an animal.”

Ardyn stands, “I’m leaving for a bit...I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Where the hell are you going?!”

“I’m going to see what I can do,” Ardyn vanishes.

Prompto sighs, he felt overwhelmed letting his tears fall, he buries his face in his knees. Noct and Etro look at him nuzzling against him as he cried, but it made it worse, He missed them..He missed his friends,“Noct...Please..Please come back soon..”

Ardyn took the form of Mat going into Lestullam with a scowl on his face, he needed to find Gladiolus and Ignis those two had the keys to winning over his queen. Searching the streets he finds the girl called Iris talking with a group of hunters, he had no choice but to approach her for information.

“Excuse me.”

She turns, “Mm? Can I help you?”

“Yes, you can, I’m looking for your brother.”

She smiles, “OH? You know Gladdy?”

“Yes, to some level I need his help with something,” wasn’t a complete lie in his defense.

“I’m sorry but you just barely missed him.”

Ardyn frowns, “Really?”

“I know where he went though if you need him.”

Ardyn’s frown quickly changes to a grin, “Oh that would be fantastic!”

“He went to HammerHead,” she says.

He was that close already? “Why might I ask?”

Iris frowns looking at the ground, “Him and Ignis..they..They went visit a friend..”

He killed that woman though so who was there? A threat? “Who?”

Iris rubs her eyes clearly trying not to cry, “A..A dear friend lost..”

Ardyn quickly runs off, did they know he was alive? He snaps going to HammerHead still as Mat looking around he finds Gladio eating at a table with Ignis. He walks up to the table smiling, “Hello there.”

Gladio looks over, “Hmm? Hi?” Ignis just waves, “Can we help you?” The shield asked confused.

“I heard from the Hunters that you two are Gladio and Ignis right? And that if I need help you were the best to go too.”

“Dammit, you chose a bad time to come then,” Gladio complained setting his Cup of Noodles down.

“Oh? Why is that?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “We are visiting a dear friend, we usually take about a week off to visit.”

Ardyn put his hands on his hips “Isn’t that a bit dangerous for this kind of world?”

Gladio grits his teeth, “What he did was dangerous…”

Ardyn hid his smirk, he, “He?”

Ignis stood, “We’ll introduce you.” the two led Ardyn to a tombstone which wasn’t that well made, all it had was a name and held under a small rock a bandana, “This is Prompto Argentum.”

Ardyn pretends to act like he feels sorry for them, “Oh..I’m..I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be..It’s that bastard’s fault anyway,” Gladio growls clenching his fists.

“Bastard?” Ardyn already knew the answer but hid his amusement.

“Ardyn, the one behind this darkness,” Ignis explains. “Now then you said you needed our assistance?”

“Oh, right, umm crap what did I need again. Sorry I have a problem about when I get sad that’s all I can think about.”

Ignis chuckles, “That sounds just like him.”

“If it’s not to much can I learn more about this Prompto? He seems like a really nice fellow,” Ardyn smiles.

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ardyn’s shoulder, “Not a bad idea buddy, What’s your name?”

“Mat.”

“Alright Mat lets go chill and chat maybe get drunk and sob like idiots!”

Ignis sighs, “You know..That doesn’t sound half bad.” The three went back talking giving Ardyn all the info he didn’t have already. Gladio and Ignis fell asleep, a grin on Ardyn’s face as he left to ‘woo’ his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	19. Present

Ardyn returned to see Prompto sitting next to the gates looking out at the destroyed city a frown on his face. Ardyn sighs walking away, he needed to get things ready for his queen to be happy or at least willing to give him a chance. Heading inside Ardyn looks around at the damage how was he going to go about this? He sighs thinking back to his chat with Ignis and Gladio, said Prompto liked games, so how was he going to get games to work here? Taking from the electronic store would be tough since he would need a tv, perhaps he could find one in the citadel if there was even one that worked.

Just as Ardyn thought not a TV in proper order to be found in the area, he would have to go to the city and search.Going back to the gates Prompto still sat looking out with a frown, he didn’t even glare at Ardyn as he walked past into the city. Finding the store he enters taking a smaller tv, while it was a miss use of the power he put it into the aether vanishing in red sparkles then looking at the ‘consoles’ knowing nothing about this topic as he had no need Ardyn grabbed one at random before heading back. When he returned Prompto was gone from the gate but Ardyn could hear Kwehing from the stable, perfect he could prepare the surprise. Ardyn went to Prompto’s room summoning the tv back out starting to figure out how to set it up along with the console.

“Okay, I think I got it,” Ardyn sighs looking over the small mess he made, “Guess I should clean this up now..” He points to the pile casting fire burning away the trash he grins going out to get Prompto. He entered the stable and saw Prompto had fallen asleep curled up next to Noct with Etro nuzzling near by. Ardyn smiles walking up kneeling beside Prompto brushing his cheek with a smile, he gently kissed his forehead, Prompto groans curling up more. Ardyn chuckles getting up, he would let him sleep for now gives him more time to figure things out. He went to the kitchen getting out supplies, a nice dinner and using the information that Ignis gave him he could make something he liked. 

Prompto yawns waking up up gently petting the two birds with a smile, “Sleep well you two?” He is answered with kwehs and the birds nuzzling against him “I’ll take that as a yes.” Prompto gets up with a sneeze, “ehk, Bless me.”

Ardyn comes in, “Sleep well my chocoqueen?”

Prompto rolls his eyes, “Oooh boy..”

Ardyn walks up taking Prompto’s right hand kissing it, “Dinner is ready, I also got you a present.” Prompto yanks his hand away glaring, “Very well,” he wraps his arm around him and walks to the dining room. Ardyn let go pulling the chair out, “Green curry soup.”

Prompto sits as the chair gets pushed in looking at the food “Not hungry..”

“Oh come now, it’s a new recipe and I need a taste tester.” Those words stung, Prompto bites his lip thinking back to his journey with his friends Ignis coming up with a new recipe with Noct and Gladio excited and volunteering to be taste testers.

Prompto quickly stands, “Now any appetite I might have had is gone..”

“It’s not healthy to not eat, now e-” Ardyn was cut off by Prompto taking the bowl flinging it’s content into his face. He glares at Prompto who was glaring back, he opens his mouth to yell but quickly shuts it losing his temper would ruin progress, “Fine...Very well, j..Just go to your room.”

“I’m not a child.”

“And I’m trying not to lose my temper right now.” He took the hint running off, Ardyn went the other way to clean up.

“What the fuck..” Prompto mumbles looking over the set up, “When the hell did he do this? Why?” He sits in his chair ignoring the gift looking out the window fighting back tears, a sob builds in his throat fighting it back he swallows wiping his eyes. His lips quiver, “Guys...I miss you..”

Ardyn hear this, he stood outside the room listening in. He leans against the wall thinking of his friends again, it was then an idea hit him, it’s risky but perhaps it would earn more favor with Prompto. He knocks on the door waiting for an answer, which surprised Prompto, Ardyn knocking before entering?

“Come in..”Ardyn walks in standing in front of him, “What do you want?”

“I’ve been going about this all wrong. I try to give you gifts to show my affection but perhaps I’m giving the wrong things.”

“Get to the point.”

“Very well,” He tosses a bag into Prompto’s lap, “Put that on before we go.”

“Go? Go where?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Ardyn says walking out.

Prompto opens the bag “Wha?!” It’s his CrownsGuard outfit his hands shake a bit pulling out the outfit piece by piece. He quickly strips down putting the outfit on and couldn't help but smiling seeing his reflection, course it felt a bit weird wearing pants again but hey it’s not a dress.

Ardyn comes back in, “Okay, let’s get going.”  
“Where are we going?”

Ardyn holds out his hand, “You’ll see but, I have to take away your ability to speak.”

Prompto frowned looking at the hand, “My speech?”

“Yes, now hurry before I change my mind.” Prompto nods taking the hand and the two vanish reappearing in HammerHead, both of them were see through, “Vanish a very old spell.” Holding tight Ardyn walks to the restaurant where Gladio and Ignis sat talking to hunters. 

Prompto’s eyes go wide and he opens his mouth trying to say their names but no words came out, he sighs, right no speech. He looks at his friends as they talked and slowly a smile formed, they were alright. Ardyn taps Prompto’s shoulder holding up five fingers and then the clock, five minutes to be here. Prompto nods and then points to hand Ardyn held, a sigh he lets go. Prompto walked to his friends sitting on a chair watching them with a smile, five minutes pass, and Ardyn takes Prompto’s hand nudging him taking him to his grave. A chill ran down Prompto’s spin looking sick seeing his name on a tombstone.

“Wait here, I’m going to do one more thing before we leave.” Prompto nods not that he had much of a choice, as Ardyn walked up.

Ardyn turned into Mat walking in, “GLADIO! IGNIS! You guys have to see this!”

Gladio turned his head, “Oh Mat there you are.”

“What’s the matter?”

Ardyn took their hands pulling them to the grave, “No time.”

Gladio crossed his arms, ‘I don’t get wha-” Ardyn taps his foot making Prompto some what visible but he looked like a ghost, ‘P..P.Prompto..”

“What?” Ignis gasps shocked, “He’s here?”

Prompto caught on to what Ardyn was doing, he finally had a chance to say the goodbyes he never got. Tears roll down Prompto’s face and he smiles, “Ignis...Gladio..I’m sorry.” 

Gladio rubbed his eyes fighting back tears, “Dammit Prom..You should have let me come with you!”

“I’m sorry..I miss you guys..”

“We miss you too.”

Prompto sighs, “Goodbye.” Ardyn makes him invisible again taking his speech once more.

Ignis wipes tears from his eyes, “Thank you for telling us he was here Mat..”

Gladio nods, “Yeah..Goodbye Prompto..”

Ardyn grins, “Happy to help.” The two watch as Gladio and Ignis walk off Ardyn takes Prompto’s hand teleporting back the Citadel, letting go Ardyn’s form returned along with Prompto’s solid body and voice. “Was that better?”

Prompto let his tears fall and he smiled, “Gladio...Ignis..” he starts shaking sobbing.

“Shit..” Ardyn cursed did he make it worse.

“Thank you…” 

Ardyn froze,” What did you say?”

Prompto looks up at him smiling, “Thank you...Thank you so much.”

Ardyn wipes some of the tears out of Prompto’s eyes, “Tears do not fit you.”

“Y..Yeah..I’m just so happy..I finally got to say goodbye..”

Ardyn smirked, “Perhaps now you can gi-” He was cut off b a sudden hug from Prompto. 

“Here….I..I guess I can give a hug..”

Ardyn chuckles patting Prompto’s hair, “Come now, let’s have some dinner.”

Prompto’s stomach growls, “Y..Yeah..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for news, art and updates to stories. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	20. Little game

Prompto's mood drastically improved over the next month, smiling most of the time, eating healthy, and while still stuck in the dresses Ardyn makes him wear he didn’t mind as much. His small talk with his friends resparked his cheerful spirit after so long he walked down the halls singing to himself. Ardyn listened in to the cheerful singing of his queen, it helped him relax which he really needed as of late. His mind was drifting off to Prompto saying goodbye to his friends, friends that actually cared. His hands turn to fists with a scowl, Prompto’s singing drew closer, the door creaked open with him walking inside.

“Yooo, Ardyn! I’m hungry!”

Ardyn leans back in the throne, “Oh?And what would you want?”

Prompto shrugs, “Anything is fine, just hungry.”

Ardyn pulls himself up, “I’ll see what I can whip up real quick.”

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Concerned for my health? How unlike you.”

“And being down in the dumps sulking a bunch isn’t like you. You didn’t refer to me as your queen when I came in.”

Ardyn chuckles, “My bad, my dear queen.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Not gonna talk?”

He reached out lightly lifting the blonde’s chin up, “Oh we can talk my dear.”

“Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Ardyn let’s go heading to the kitchen, “Anyway, what do want to eat?”

Prompto followed, “You’re avoiding my question.”

“Something spicy I’m guessing, how about I make some spicy ribs?”

“How about you stop avoiding my question and answer what the hell is under your skin?”

Ardyn starts pulling out supplies, “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, you aren’t,” Prompto slams his hands on the counter, “TALK.”

Ardyn frowns, “Don’t want to.”

“I’m sick of this silence shit, I want some answers!”

Ardyn sighs, “Fine...We’ll play a little game how about that?”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Game?”

Ardyn starts prepping the meat, “You ask a question, I answer however for every answer I give you must pay a small fee.”

“Fee?”

“It can be anything, a kiss, a hug, anything like that. But you can’t keep doing the same thing, if you give me a hug and then another hug the game ends.”

Prompto grins, “Deal.”

“Then let the game begin.”

“What has been bothering you?”

Ardyn sighs, “Thinking about my past.” 

Prompto gulps giving a quick hug letting go, “What about your past?”

“My betrayal.”

A quick peck on the shoulder, “You never said where I had to kiss, anyway, betrayal?”

Ardyn chuckles, “True I did not say where. Anyway yes, once I was a great king and healer protecting the people and healing them yet when I wasn’t seen as worthy despite all I done I was tossed aside.”

Prompto gives another quick hug, “Why?”

“I still ask myself that to this very day,for all I had done for them. For all I gave up. I was tossed aside, such is the real way of the Gods and humans.”

Prompto frowns taking Ardyn’s hand holding it, “So..Why? Why think and let this bother you now?”

Ardyn tightened the grip on the hand, “Because of that goodbye I allowed..When I was betrayed it I” Ardyn bites his lip, Prompto had never seen him upset like this, “I lost a lot more than just my faith in the Gods and kingdom I lost many friends.”

Prompto gives a quick kiss on the hand, “Your friends? You’ve mentioned them vaguely a few times I think.”

“Yes, that day is forever etched into my mind. I had friends on both ends of the stick, some killed in front of me for helping a daemon, and others who helped hold me down as I was executed for what? For healing? For protecting? No, it was because I was no longer of use to their eyes.” Prompto goes for a hug but Ardyn shakes his head, “No...I..urg..” He pinches the bridge of his nose, “To say goodbye, truly a luxury.”

Prompto sighs, “One more question.”

“That is?”

“Why do you want me to marry you? I know you took me to mess with Noct but you don’t need to marry me or do any of this, you could have just locked me in a cage and waited we both know this. So why the effort to marry me?”

“You have this very strange effect on me,” Ardyn says starting a fire up. “You are able to be so happy and carefree despite the darkness and being captured. It’s something I need that I didn’t think I did until I captured you, seeing your bright smile and such it made me feel more...Human..More human than I’ve felt in centuries.” Ardyn puts the meat over the flames, “I sound very cliche I know, yet you truly are more pure than I thought given your origins.”

Prompto turned bright red, “uh..t...thanks..”

Ardyn sighs, “Anything else? If not I would like some time alone.”

“Oh..Uh..No..Nothing..I’ll just..Just go..” Prompto walks out heading down the halls. Going back to his room Prompto sits on the bed looking down, he had no idea Ardyn was like this. Prompto sighs covering his face with a groan, “What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I even care? Ardyn is a….an ass…” He sighs, he couldn’t bring himself to finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really picking up now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Blah blah self plug blah http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/


	21. fever

It was winter once again, snow falling softly on the windows, Prompto laid in his big bed shivering, his heater was on yet he was still freezing cold. He sniffs with a cough curling up, he groans clutching his sheets. Ardyn walked in with a frown looking down at Prompto, he is met with a tired look and groan, he reached down feeling Prompto’s forehead.

“Oh dear, you’re burning up.”

“Oh great…”

“I’ll get you some soup and more blankets, can’t have you getting too sick now.”

Prompto yawns, “Thanks...uurg..”

“I shall return soon,” Ardyn hurries out getting a bunch of blankets bringing them in he covers Prompto well, “Better?”

“A little, can’t you just do that heal thing?” Prompto whines.

“For a simple fever I don’t need to. Best to heal naturally, I’ll go get that soup,” Ardyn hurries out going to the kitchen making some soup along with some tea with honey before hurrying back to the bedroom. “Sorry for the wait.”

“It’s fine just slowly dying…”

Ardyn chuckles setting the tray to the side sitting Prompto up, “Some nice soup and tea are just the thing to help with a cold.” He picks up the soup bowl taking some, “Now open wide.”

‘I can fe-” he starts coughing.

“And that’s why I’m feeding you, don’t want this hot soup all over the sheets.”

Prompto groans, “fine.” He opens his mouth wide as Ardyn spoon feeds him soup, “ah ah, hot hot!”

“Oops, should have blown on it a little first.”

Prompto coughs, “Urg, you think?”Ardyn shrugs getting another spoonful gently blowing before giving it, “Okay, that’s better.” 

After a while the soup is all gone and Ardyn hands him the tea, Prompto took a sip, “mm...That feels so good.”

“I put some honey in it, old cure for a sore throat.”

“Well it works,” Prompto takes another sip a small cough coming out.

“It’s already working, you only coughed once.”

Prompto chuckles, “Yeah I guess.” He takes another sip leaning back a bit relaxing.

Ardyn gets the empty bowl and tray, “Be right back.” He takes it all to the kitchen dumping them in the sink, he’ll clean it later. He grabs some water and hurries back to the room, “Got some water.”

“Thanks.”

He sets the glass down and feels Prompto’s forehead, “Still pretty warm but you seem a bit better.”

“If you say so,” Prompto clears his throat clearing a cough trying to get out drinking more tea.

“At this rate you’ll be better real soon.” Prompto hums finishing the tea off handing it back, “Want your water now?”

“Nah, I’ll just rest,” He settles back down under the pile of blankets closing his eyes

Ardyn takes the tea cup, “Very well.” He walks out to clean up the dishes with a smile. Sure enough Prompto’s fever broke the next day but he still wasn’t fully well yet, Prompto laid in bed with only two blankets looking out the window. Ardyn walks in, “Need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Very well, I need to go tend to the chocobos.”

“Tell them I say hi.”

Ardyn chuckles walking out heading to the stables, both birds come up nuzzling against him. He gently pets them, “Hello you two, Prompto says hi, he can’t come down right now.” Noct whines and Ardyn scratches under his chin, “He should be better tomorrow, you two need anything?” The two don’t signal anything just keep nuzzling him, “So you just want attention?” Ardyn sits giving the birds what they want for a few hours until they fall asleep, he smiled getting up and heading back inside, walking into the room Prompto was shivering in bed, “Still cold?”

Prompto turned his head, “Yeah, a bit.”

“Then I’ll get you another blanket,” He turns walking out.

“Wait! I..uuhmmm..I Have..Have a different Idea..”

Ardyn looks back, “That is?”

Prompto turns his head away, “I don’t want to get too warm so..Umm.”

“A thin sheet then?”

“No, I..” he sighs bushing “I..I want you to lay in bed with me…”

Ardyn stands there, “A..Are you serious?”

“Or yeah you..uuh could get the thin sheet..”

Ardyn walks over, “Are you blushing?”

“NO! It’s just my fever.”

He chuckles, “Very well.”Ardyn gets into the bed as Prompto makes room, “So romantic isn’t it my queen?”

Prompto curls up facing away, “No, I just want the body heat.”

Ardyn lays on his side grinning, “If that’s what you believe.”

“Shut up.” Ardyn chuckles laying there as Prompto sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert the shameless plug blackestfang.tumblr.com


	22. the third year

Today marked three years since Prompto was captured by Ardyn, he stood outside a breeze passing by running through his blonde hair, the dress he wore fluttering a bit. Prompto’s mind drifted to last year’s event, but mostly to what Ardyn had said, wanting to marry him. He taps the railing he leaned against, what was he going to do? Ever since that ‘game’ he wanted to learn more about Ardyn, his past, what caused him to do all this. He sighs looking up at the sky, pretty clear out, see the stars and moon, he couldn’t help but smile.

He gasps as Ardyn came from behind wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close, “Happy anniversary my queen.”

Prompto gulps, “Hey...Ardyn..”

“Is something wrong?”

“I know what I want to do today..”

“And that is?”

Prompto looks him dead in the eyes, “I want to know more about you.”

Ardyn is silent a bit taken back but then chuckles, “My such an interesting request.”

Prompto crosses his arms, “You know a lot about me so I think it’s only fair I get more information.”

“Fine,” Ardyn sighs, “But I want something in return.”

“That is?”

“I want to know your thoughts on my proposal last year.”

Prompto nods, “Alright but first my answers.”

Ardyn hefts Prompto up carrying him bridal style to the throne room sitting him on his lap with a grin, “Now ask away.”

“Okay, first you said you were both king and healer, but I thought the Oracle served as healer.”

“Technically correct however it’s never said one can’t play both.”

“So why did the crystal reject you if you did both?”

“I took too many daemons into my body, sparing others of the fate. The God’s are selfish only wanting what they see fit for the world,” He clenches his fists, “So I was tossed aside.”

“So why would the people betray you?”

“Izunia.”

“Izunia? That’s the-”

Ardyn nods, “Yes, the fake name I gave, he was jealous, but once he learned of what I had done to myself for the people he used it against me.”

“I’m...I’m sorry,”What else could Prompto say to that?

“Don’t be, My revenge is already done all that’s left is to wait.”

“So...What were you like before all that?”

Ardyn raised a brow, “Before?”

“Yeah, I mean you weren’t always this right?”

Ardyn chuckles, “It’s been so long, I honestly forgot all the details. Simple things like that have slipped from my mind over the centuries.”

“Simple?! A personality isn’t simple!”

“Yes, I do remember I smiled a lot, I was cheerful. Of that I know, but the more time I spend around you the more I feel like the old me.”

“Perhaps...We can revive the old you.”

Ardyn laughs, “Capital idea! If you can find a way to do it that is.”

Prompto shrugs, “Guess we’ll just see, anyway I have a few more questions if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, ask away.”

“Do you ever want to go back to how things were?”

Ardyn sighs thinking this one over, “Some days yes..Others I’m unsure..”

“I...I see.Last one, what will happen when Noct returns?”

“We will fight, he shall kill me, and then himself.”

“WHAT!?” Prompto couldn’t believe what he just heard, “Why would Noct kill himself?!”

“Like I’ve said Gods don’t care for others, for daylight to return, for me to finally die, Noct must die. My revenge is done, the Lucian blood will be gone, the oracle line is gone, everything I wanted is finished. Now we sit here waiting for them.”

“NO! no...Noct doesn’t deserve this!”

“Neither did I!”

“Of course you didn’t! But still, Noct never hurt anybody he’s innocent just like you.”

Ardyn chuckles, “You just called me innocent.”

“You were when you were hurt based off what you told me.’

Ardyn frowns, “Things are different now.”

Prompto sighs, “I see..i’m away just..” He looks away, “Noct…” 

Prompto got up but Ardyn grabs his right hand holding it tight, ‘Wait just a moment. You still have to answer my question.”

“What? Oh right the proposal..I’m still thinking, that’s why I asked these to learn more..”

Ardyn tightens his grip more, “I need a real answer!”

“And I need my best friend to not die.”

Ardyn let’s go, “J..Just go.”

“I will..” Prompto walks out tearing up.

Ardyn slumped down, that went horrible, he made no progress. He runs his fingers through his hair, “dammit ..” He sits up resting his elbows on his knees.

Prompto falls face first into his bed hugging the pillows, “Noct..” He sobs, his best friend was going to die because of all this. When Prompto went to bed he tossed and turned screaming for his friends from nightmares, waking a cold sweat tears rolling down his face. “God dammit...I’m so useless.” He sits up looking at his hands, “Just like always.” He chuckles looking at his dress, “A damsel in distress waiting for his prince to kill himself..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com as usual.


	23. Decisions

The next week felt like the longest, neither of the two spoke to each other much. Both going through the daily motions, both their minds occupied with the last conversation they had. Prompto sat in the stable while Ardyn sat on the throne, Prompto gently pet the chocobos mostly Noct now regretting the name. Looking at the bird only reminded him of the fate that Noct would return to, it made him sick yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to leave the bird. Prompto pulled the bird close hugging it tears in his eyes the two birds look at him worried nuzzling against him.

“I’m...I’m fine..” The birds knew it was a lie nuzzling more with said kwehs. “Oh come on guys, no fair.” He sighs getting up, “I need to leave sorry.” He runs out leaving the two birds confused, Prompto ran to his room sitting down in his chair burying his face in his hands.

Ardyn walks in, “Prompto we need to talk.”

He groans lowering his hands, “What’s their to talk about?”

“I want to fix this.”

“Well you can’t!”

Ardyn comes closer, “I desire your smile to return, and I WILL have it.”

Prompto leans back, “Not sure if threat or compliment.”

“Consider it both.”

Prompto crosses his arms, “So romantic.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.” The two glare at each other for a few moments before Ardyn sighs, “Look, I want you, you know that.”

“Yeah, obviously.”

Ardyn cups Prompto’s face, “I need to know if you will let me.”

“With how things are looking the answer is no.”

Ardyn frowns, “And is there a way to sway that answer?”

“Unless you can save the world and Noct,then no.”

Ardyn clenches his jaw, “You’re asking me to throw away my revenge?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I will...Consider it.”

“Well until then and if the answer is no then my answer is no.”

Ardyn forces a kiss holding it for a few moments before pulling back, “I could always force the marriage if need be.”

“If you wanted that you would have already but that’s not what you want.”

Ardyn trailed his hand down Prompto’s body, “So true, it wouldn’t give me that precious smile.”

“If that’s all you want then leave me alone.”

Ardyn sighs, “Yes, that is all.” He walks out heading to outside the throne room looking at the prophecy. He stood there for hours and hours a frown on his face, he felt like he was being pulled in half how long since he’s had such a world shaking decision? Course this time the decision was literally world shaking, weighing the pros and cons on each side in his head over and over.

Prompto on the other hand had made his way to the roof sitting thinking of his own decision. He felt bad for Ardyn, he deserved better, but at the same time everything was his fault. Noct was going to die because of this, his first friend was doomed because of him! He frowns but so was Ardyn, he was forced into a horrible spot because of the Gods. Prompto sighs laying on his back looking at the sky, he laid there for hours rolling over what to do, there had to be something he could do. He was so tired of being useless he rolled onto his side with a groan he wasn’t the best at planning, never was it was always Ignis’s thing but Ignis wasn’t here. Prompto sits up tapping his fingers on the roof, his head tilting side to side trying to think of what to do.

“Why the fuck is this so hard?” the two say rubbing their temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com updates and aus and stuff.


	24. Noct

Noct was very ill, Prompto sat with the bird and Etro whined wanting to be by Noct however to prevent infection the two were separated The bird lays its head by a bowl of water breathing heavy and trembling, Prompto kept his hand on the chocobo letting it know it wasn’t alone. Ardyn brought some greens putting them down, Noct looks at it but lays his head back down.

“This isn’t good, at this rate the bird will die.”

Prompto frowns, “How can we save him!?”

“We need medicine but the problem is we can’t just cram medication down his throat.”

“So what do we do?”

“Find a cure all.”

Prompto gently pet Noct feeling him tremble more, “Cure all?”

“I shall go and see if I can find out any information on him from the expert and find either the cure for this or a cure all for the future.”

Prompto nods, “Alright..” With that Ardyn leaves quickly heading to Wiz’s Chocobo Post taking the form of Mat. He searches around looking for the owner to try and save Noct, he finds Wiz and quickly approaches, “Are you Wiz?”

“Yes I am, How may I help ya?”

“I have a sick chocobo, it’s not eating or drinking. It’s trembling and not moving around much, do you have any medicine for it?”

Wiz crossed his arms, “Hmm, I’ll have to check.” He walks off with Ardyn following close as Wiz looks through his supplies, “Sorry seems i’m out.”

“Can you make more?”

“If you get me the material I can.” Wiz takes out a notepad writing things down then handing it over.

Ardyn quickly looked over the list, some of this stuff would be harder to get since there hadn’t been any sun in three years, he stuffs the list away, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“If you can, hopefully the bird holds out.” Ardyn leaves, Wiz was right, Noct wouldn’t hold out if he wasn’t fast. Even with Ardyn’s ability finding everything took about two hours Wiz is shocked to see him back, “That was fast, I figure it would be a day or two before ya got back.”

“I got lucky.”

“Some of this stuff is all the way in the Vesperpool though.”

“Traders, anyway just hurry! I need the medication!”

Wiz takes it, “Alright it’ll take about an hour, feel free to relax while I make it.”

Ardyn groans sitting at some tables tapping his foot, how long had it been since he was pressed for time? He chuckles a bit turning his head watching the newborn chocobo chicks peck at the ground, the hour goes by and Wiz comes up with a bottle, Ardyn takes it looking at it.

“Get your bird to drink that and it’ll be right as new.”

Ardyn stands “Thanks.” He hurries off to get out of view before teleporting back to the stable. When he returned he heard Prompto screaming and sobbing.

“NO! NO! WAKE UP!”

Ardyn ran in to see Prompto shaking the white chocobo, “NO! NOCT NOCT! PLEASE NOCT!” Ardyn frowns, was too late, the chocobo was dead. Prompto nuzzles his face into Noct’s feathery neck, “N...Please Noct..Stay with me please..” He hangs his head, “Dammit it, I can’t even keep a damn bird alive.”

Ardyn offers his hand to help him up, “Come on.”

Prompto looks at it and back to Noct, “One Noct down..Another to go.”

Ardyn bites his lip, “Yeah...I suppose you’re right.”

Prompto stands brushing his rear off, “Can I ask a favor?”

“Of course! Ask away.”

“Bury Noct.”

Ardyn smiles with a nod, “Of course, I’ll make a nice little grave for him.”

“Thanks..” Prompto walks away.

Ardyn looks down at the dead chocobo, “One more Noct..”After burying the bird he returns to his throne standing in front of it not sitting, his mind drifts to Prompto crying. Ardyn holds his chest, it felt weird, why did it feel so weird thinking of him crying? Ardyn forces himself to sit gripping the armrests of the throne, he had to do something, what that something was he still was unsure but he was not enjoying this odd sensation in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com yay plugs


	25. New Plan

Ardyn hated this feeling, it had been a month since the chocobo died, Prompto was still depressed causing this feeling. Ardyn kept looking at the prophecy thinking of what he should do, revenge is what he’s wanted for so long yet doing so would require Noct’s death. His fists clench, why should he care if Prompto gets depressed? He would be dead so he wouldn’t see tears running down his soft freckled face from those bright large eyes. Ardyn hit his leg, cursing himself to stop thinking about it, he now technically had his original plan anyway he should be happy. Prompto hadn’t smiled in a month, he didn’t resist his advances just sitting there silent, he finally put out that fire.

Ardyn forces himself to stand he needed to check on Prompto, maybe that would help his issue. He finds Prompto standing at Noct’s grave wearing a white dress, if it wasn’t for the fact Ardyn knew it was him another might mistake him for a woman from behind. Prompto held himself in a hug looking down, in his mind all he could see was the real Noct buried he trembles at the thought. Ardyn comes up reaching out, at first he wants to tug at his waist but instead finds himself wrapping his arms around Prompto’s torso pulling him close.

“What have you done to me?” Ardyn whispers.

“Wha?”

Ardyn tightened his grip, “You’ve changed me, I don’t like it.”

Prompto shrugs, “Guess I was too late though..”

Adyn spins Prompto around looking him in the eye, he notices something, bags under his eyes. Ardyn rubs his thumb on it, “When did this appear?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Well I do.”

Prompto shoves weakly, “Besides people get bags like this as they get older. It’s normal.”

Ardyn cups Prompto’s face, “Remind me how old are you?”

“Twenty-two, why?”

“Just curious,” Ardyn looks away, aging. He feels his own face feeling the scraft of a beard that never really comes in his fingers trail feeling his own bags. Ardyn then feels Prompto’s face minus the bags it was still smooth and beautiful, “You know Prompto I’ve always admired your doll like features.”

“Is that why I’m in a dress?”  
“One of the reasons.”

“Just what are you getting at?”

Ardyn grins, “Just, thinking of what I should do, nothing more.”

Prompto sighs, “Yeah whatever.”

His smile turns to a frown, his ball of sunshine wasn’t his ball of sunshine, was that his problem? The cause of the weird feeling in his chest? “You should smile more dear Prompto.” Prompto turns his head away silent, “Did I say something wrong?”

“What reason do I have?”

“What?”

Prompto pushes Ardyn off, “What’s the point? I’m useless, always have been. I’m just a tool to mock my friend before he has to die, I tried so hard to be like the others and this is fruit of my labors. Locked up by a daemonic king and I call myself a member of Noct’s guard.”

“But you were always so happy with them,” this was new information, all the reports and even his own friends didn’t have this information.

“Well yeah they are my friends but” he touches his wrist, “I’m not like them. Not strong, not smart, not royalty. I’m well a mess.” Prompto rubs the back of his head, “I’m rambling just great.”

“None of them know this?”

“Well I told Noct once,he said that I can think what I want but I was good enough for him. It made me feel happy, accepted.”

“For what it’s worth, you’re good enough for me as well.”

Prompto gasps, “What?” He sighs, “Because I’m you ‘queen’ right?”

Ardyn stops, thinking it over before answering, “No, it’s because truth be told I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Prompto turns bright red, “What.”

Ardyn pinches his chin lifting it, “Well else would I have asked you to marry me? Yes at the time I brought up how beautiful you are and your pure heart those were my initial draws to you. Over time however I find myself getting worse and worse.”

Prompto pulls away, “Flattering but.”

“BUT WHAT!?

“Everything you’ve done..Yeah I feel so bad for you, I’ve learned you aren’t completely evil like a I thought however.I don’t know if I can overlook this.” He points up, “Eternal night, people suffering and dying for your own revenge.”

“Say I stop, say I somehow get the sun back you said if I some how stop you would marry me right?”

“I guess I did say that.”

“Very well.”

“Wait what?”

“I’m tired of this sick feeling besides maybe a better revenge is to dangle the legend in the face of the Gods and then rip it away.” Ardyn pulls Prompto back, “And if I find a way then will you?”

Prompto sighs,”Fine..If you find a way to bring back the light and save kingdom and Noct I’ll marry you.”

Ardyn smiles, “Very well oh also I want you to smile more once again.”

Prompto tries to smile, “Mm..” he sighs, “Can’t.”

“Guess I have to add that to my to do list” Ardyn pokes Prompto’s nose and walk away. Prompto looks up slowly blushing a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com blah blah plug


	26. The mystery

Winter comes and Ardyn had been buried in his research to find a way to fix the damage he’s done. He was starting to enjoy the thought of ripping the prophecy away from the Gods as revenge and he would be with Prompto as well. The throne room was littered with piles of papers, stone slates, books, and so much more, thankfully being immortal meant no need to sleep so the only time he took breaks was to cook for his precious Prompto. Ardyn sighs tapping his fingers against a stone slate reading it, three months of research and not a single clue, all circling back to the prophecy.

He looks up hearing the door open and Prompto walks in, “Still no clues?”

“I’m running in circles here.”

Prompto looks over all the piles, “Maybe you’re going about it wrong?”

Ardyn set the stone down, “Wrong?”

“Well modern next would be useless, lost in translation maybe?”

“True, I have seen more errors in newer scraps of information yet it also clears up bits that are a bit harder to read on the older ones. Plus some of the newer ones are different spins to give new ideas.”

Prompto crossed his arms humming, “There’s gotta be something, maybe we’re missing some information?”

“I just explained all that though.”

“No no, I mean what if pieces of the whole picture were missing from the start?”

“I haven’t thought of that..”

“Okay then where would we get that information?”

“First is sorting this mess and finding what’s useful.”

Prompto rubbed his arm, “Umm..I can give you hand if you want..”

Ardyn smiles, “I'd like that.” The two work for hours on end, Prompto falling asleep leaning against some books as Ardyn put the last stone in place. Ardyn carefully scoops him up placing him on the throne before removing his robe draping it over the blonde’s small frame before returning to research. Starting with the oldest he sits on the cold floor re-reading every single one, going slowly through each age marking off all the things added or changed leaving only things that are the same. Getting some paper he begins writing down everything that that kept the same to the present day version, he frowns looking over the paper, it still looked the same.

He begins again this time circling things that are lost over time, Ardyn sighs sitting looking at the mess he made from going through every thing over and over he felt no closer from where he was. Prompto softly moans on the throne tossing and turning a little trying to get comfy, Ardyn gets up from the floor, he needed a break. He picks Prompto up as he sits down himself holding Prompto close as he sleeps, he felt relaxed. Ardyn plants a kiss on his forehead leaning back enjoying the warmth, stealing a few more kisses from Prompto.

Prompto yawns waking up, seeing Ardyn he yelps failing his arms falling off his lap, “Ow…”

“You okay?”

Prompto sits up, “Yeah I’m fine, just scared the shit out of me.”

Ardyn chuckles, ‘My bad.”

“Anyway,” Prompto gets up, “Find anything?”

Ardyn places his notes on the arm of the throne, “No, I’m still in square one.”

Prompto grabs the notes reading them, “Yeah, I don’t see anything here…”

“I’m trying my best but nearly three months of nonstop research has gotten me nowhere. So do I get any points for effort?”

Prompto chuckles, “No, the deal was bring back the sun and then I would marry you.”

Ardyn shrugged, “Can’t blame me for trying”

“I can and will, anyway back on topic surely there has to be more out there.”

“If there is even I don’t know where I would begin my search.” Ardyn twirls a strand of his hair along his finger, “I’ve been plotting this for centuries so if there was more I would have found it.”

Prompto bit his thumb pacing around, “You think some of the text would bring up the identities of the two chosen right?”

“Godly games, leaving people guessing.”

Prompto sighs, “Course, so how about umm..”

“Prompto I’m not finding anything here.”

“You’re giving up to easy.”

Ardyn raised a brow, “I am?”

“You spent centuries on your revenge plot, but now that you want something else you are going to half ass it?”

Ardyn starts laughing, he was technically right, “If it wasn’t for the fact Noct is in the Crystal and the night has fallen I could easy stop it all but that’s not happening.”

“Guess you should have made your move on me sooner,” Prompto shrugs.

“I didn’t think at the time I would have fallen in love with you at the time. In Gauldin I saw just another pawn of my revenge and now look that pawn upgraded to queen.”

“And if I remember right the queen in chess is one of the best pieces.”

Ardyn stands, “Correct but the King decides the game.”

“Well then we need to hurry and decide, we don’t know when Noct is getting back.”

Ardyn takes Prompto’s left hand kissing it, “Of course my dear queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for art, updates on all my stories, and other junk go to Blackestfang.Tumblr.com


	27. Tomb raiding

Spring had come so now was the perfect time to start searching for more information. Ardyn would be gone awhile so he would need to make sure Prompto and Etro would have enough supplies to last them until he returned. Ardyn ran his fingers through Etro’s feathers calling her a good girl as Prompto storms into the stable his outfit was rather confusing, a shorter dress with boots he walks up crossing his arms glaring.

Ardyn chuckles, “Interesting fashion choice today.”

“I’m going with you.”

Ardyn is a bit shocked at first then shakes his head “No you’re not.”

“YES I am.”

“Someone needs to stay with Etro.”

“We’ll bring Etro with us.”

“We can’t bring a chocobo into tombs.”

“Well then we can leave food and water out.”

“”You still aren’t coming.”

“I AM!”

Ardyn pinches the bridge of his nose, “It’s going to be dangerous for you, I’ll be fine, daemons fear me.”

“If I stay close I’ll be fine right?

Ardyn sighs, ‘Fine, let’s get Etro set up.” Prompto grins hurrying and getting the food set up as Ardyn got the water. Once that was done Ardyn stored a few things of food as Prompto backed his own bag of supplies, a flashlight, his camera, and other odds and ends. Ardyn sighs holding out his hand,and Prompto takes it,next thing Prompto knew they were outside a royal tomb. Prompto recognized it as the Tomb of the Wise as they walk in, Ardyn turns gets out a flashlight and starts examining the walls and Prompto does the same.

Prompto frowned, “I’m not seeing anything.”

Ardyn approaches the coffin kneeling looking at it, “Perhaps here.”

Prompto came up trailing his fingers on it, “It’s just a fancy design. Ardyn gets up putting his flashlight down beginning to remove the lid, “What are you doing?!”

The lid lands with a loud thud and Ardyn examines the remains for anything, “Perhaps he was buried with something other than his weapon.”

Prompto covers his nose, “It stinks.”

Ardyn searches inside, ‘It’s gonna.” He sighs, ‘Nothing.”

“So you think all the tombs will be like this?”

“Won’t know till we check,” Ardyn put his light away, “Lets go.” Prompto grabbed his arm as Ardyn went to the next tomb. He heads in beginning to search when Prompto hears a strange voice.

“Ou..”

Prompto turned, “What was that?”

“Just the daemons, you helping or not?”

Prompto turned back, “Yeah coming.” He takes a step and screams as a Arachne lands in front of him he screams falling on his rear, “AAAHH!”

The daemons reaches out, “Ompt...to..” Prompto backs away as it gets closer, a energy bolt hits the daemon making it scream. 

Ardyn gets between Prompto and the Arachne, ‘And this is why I didn’t want you to come.”

The daemon gets angry seeing Ardyn, “YOOOUUUU!!” It attacks but Ardyn grabs Prompto by the waist jumping over it, the daemon turns screeching as Ardyn sets Prompto down summoning his sword. The daemon lunges and Ardyn ducks under thrusting his blade through the chest, “Yooouuuuu…”

Ardyn slashes don keeping the blade in, the Arachne backs away screeching mortally wounded. Ardyn throws the blade at the head warp striking to deliver the finishing blow, the daemon falls over twitching as it melts, “That was different.”

Prompto sighs, “I thought daemons wouldn’t attack you.”

Ardyn walks up kneeling next to Prompto, “So did I know any injuries?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Ardyn gets up offering a hand, “Good.”

Prompto takes the hand, “Back to work.” 

Ardyn pulls Prompto up stealing a kiss as he did, “A reward for saving you.”

Prompto turned bright red and looks away as Ardyn laughs going back to the research. After a bit Prompto helps and still nothing it was starting to look like there was nothing but finally a miracle. Ardyn found a name, his own, the writing spoke of his time as a healer taking the daemons in only to be branded one. Ardyn glares at the writing of course it was buried away hidden from the masses, because of his sacrifices were ‘bad’.

Prompto noticed his distress and walks over, he’s hesitant but gives Ardyn a hug,”Calm down..”

Ardyn sighs touching Prompto’s arms, “Right, we have something here.”

Prompto takes his bag off taking the camera out, “I’ll get a picture of the wall.” Ardyn nods as Prompto snaps several pictures, “That should do it.”

“We should keep searching there might be more.”

Prompto nods putting the camera away, “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates, art, and other stuff follow me at blackestfang.tumblr.com


	28. Admiration

When Prompto and Ardyn finally returned a day had passed, Prompto plops onto his bed exhausted. Prompto kicks his boots off rolling onto his back with a sigh, Ardyn meanwhile took Prompto’s camera heading off to restart his research. While he was only to find the parts mentioning him it wasn’t anything new, it was stuff he already knew but it had to connect in somewhere. Ardyn spread his notes out and pulled up the pictures, re-reading everything several times trying to figure out what to do, was he still missing information?

Ardyn bites his thumb, there had to be more he was sure of it. He leans back with a frown, he reaches out grabbing the camera and reading the wall again. Ardyn sighs putting it down again, he shuts his eyes, was he too late? Perhaps, he would still at the very least end the lucis royal bloodline and die, still though he was disappointed. Ardyn had tried to find a solution, he desired Prompto to be his forever more. Then again two thousand years to abandon his plan, but Prompto was different, he triggered something inside him that he liked, but his betrayal. 

Ardyn ran his fingers through his hair, he could lie to Prompto. Say he found the way, marry, and never do it, but that most likely wouldn’t work as simple as it sounded, in fact that’s why it wouldn’t far too simple. Ardyn bites his lip pressing his thumbs together, he needed Prompto and he needed revenged this was for sure but while having just his revenge was much simpler, he still desired the blonde boy. Ardyn stands kicking the table a bit cursing himself and the Gods for making things so complicated, he leaves to find Prompto, it would put his mind at ease for now.

He finds Prompto in his room wearing only his boxers as he looks through his outfits for a change of clothes. Ardyn sneaks up putting his hands on Prompto’s hips thumbing some of the stretch marks as he does, Prompto squealed, “AAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Ardyn chuckles, “Scare you?” His hand trails Prompto’s body, “Scars and stretch marks they really do tell a tragic story don’t they?”

Prompto gulps, “I guess, anyway find any leads?”

Ardyn stops resting his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, “No.”

Prompto hangs his head, “So it’s really hopeless..”

“I’m in a pickle here, I desire your hand in marriage, yet I want revenge to be honest I don’t even know if I had found a way if I would have done it.” He wraps his arms around Prompto smelling his hair a bit.

“I couldn’t do it..I couldn’t help Noct even while trapped,” Prompto forces a laugh which turns into a sob.

Ardyn roughly turns Prompto around pulling him into a deep kiss followed by a hug, “Stop that…”

Prompto hiccups on a sob,”Stop what?”

“THAT, I’ve told you before, tears do not suit you.”

Prompto wipes his eyes, “I know it’s just.”

Ardyn let’s go, “I have a question of my own.”

“Umm, alright?”

“Are willing to do anything to bring back the sun?”

“Of course I am!” Prompto looks at his barcode, “I was made to put out the sun, to be a tool right? Well if I’m going to be a tool I want it to be to restore it, to save my friend.”

Ardyn nods, “Alright, I’ll keep looking but I have a feeling I will be needing your help.”

“Yeah, do you have a theory on what to do? Is that why you ask?”

“Sadly not,” Ardyn sighs.

Prompto nods, “Good luck.” He turns back to the closet taking out a medium black dress sliding it on.

“You look stunning in that.”

Prompto looks away trying to hide his blush, “Thanks...I..I guess..”

Ardyn pulls his head back kissing his forehead walking out, forget the Gods, Prompto would be his and his alone. Going back to his research he gets comfy and begins focusing the answer was here, Ardyn knew it had to be here and he would have it. Prompto poked his head in watching Ardyn work a slight blush on his face watching Ardyn work as hard as he can, he quickly walks away covering his mouth trying to calm down.

Prompto had some small intenses in the past with Noct admiring him as more than a friend but never to this level and those moments were over almost as soon as they started. Going into the stable Etro rushed him nuzzling against him, Prompto runs his fingers through her feathers with a smile, mind drifting. Etro nuzzles her beak against Prompto’s face looking him in the eyes, large dark eyes to match the dark feathers.

Prompto kisses Etro’s beak, “Oh girl, what’s gotten into me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art, updates, and more at Blackestfang.tumblr.com


	29. four long years

Today marked four years, Ardyn was so buried in his research he nearly forgot he sighs leaning back, should he even bother doing something today with Prompto?They didn’t know when Noct would return, could be any day for all they knew, then again he could get an update on how his queen feels about him. Ardyn had noticed Prompto was avoiding him more often, as far as he knew he hadn’t done anything to make Prompto mad, the only possible thing was the slight touching a while ago. Ardyn gets up with a sigh, a small chat perhaps he was far too busy.

Prompto sat in his room hugging one of his pillows, today was four years since Ardyn took him, he told himself. Took being the keyword, he’s being held prisoner, he shouldn’t be having these feelings for his kidnapper,yet Ardyn treated him nice. Ardyn was going out of his way to give up on his own plans so Prompto would be happy, Prompto lightly touched the choker around his neck. Prompto holds out his hand and tries to summon his gun, nothing of course, he sighs he needs to remember he’s a prisoner, he can’t allow himself to fall for Ardyn of all people.

A knock on the door causing Prompto to flinch, Ardyn had bad timing, “C..Come in..”

Ardyn walks in, “Happy four years, I came to check on you.”

“I’m fine, you can go, don’t you have research to do?”

“Yes, but I think I can afford a small break to spend with my q-..You.”

Prompto looks at him, he didn’t call him his queen, “You just.”

“I’m aware what I said,” Ardyn sits on the bed. “I could use a break so I decided to see you to relax.”

Prompto turns away hiding his slow blush forming, “I help you relax?” 

Ardyn hums, “You are pure sunshine in the dark world.”

Prompto looks at him, “Can I ask a weird favor.”

“A weird favor?” Prompto crawls over reaching out and touching Ardyn’s hair, it was super soft just as he thought. “Not so much asking as doing.”

Prompto sighs letting go, “Sorry, I just had to check.”

Ardyn takes his hand putting it back on his head, “You can feel more if you want.” Prompto hides his blush petting Ardyn’s hair a bit before backing away, “Enough?”

Prompto turned away, “Yeah, I uh...t..umm.”

“You seem flustered, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine completely fine.”

Ardyn sighs getting up, “Alright I’m going back to work.” Prompto watches Ardyn walk out, he hurried back to his research a large grin on his face.

Prompto on the other hand stands smacking his head against the wall, “Stupid, stupid bad Prompto..” Prompto touched his choker again his finger trails around it, “I need to...To what?” He lightly tugs at it, the choker holding still, letting go Prompto heads to the stable to see Etro curled up taking a nap. He sat next to her petting her neck but quickly stops, he had pet Ardyn. Why was he even curious about how soft those shining marron locs were. Prompto slaps his cheek feeling he was smoothed unlock the scuff of a beard that never came in that Ardyn had, his face was also more baby like unlock the define jawline Ardyn had.

Prompto hit himself on the head several times,”God dammit, knock it off Prompto..” A soft kweh, he had woken Etro up with his noise making, he smiles petting her, “Sorry girl, lot on my mind.” She nuzzles against him, “I’m fine, I think. It’s just, I think I've unintentionally done something I shouldn't have.” She tilts her head, “Human issues.”

Ardyn sat in front of his notes playing with his hair, that simple move had thrown Ardyn off. He picks up the camera looking through the other images stopping on a ‘selfie’ as they were called Prompto had taken, a bright smile on his face with a peace sign. Ardyn grins going back to the pictures of the wall, he looked it over, thoughts of his past go through his mind for a moment. Traveling the world healing people of the StarScourge he now passed to others, being praised as a hero, it then hits him. Ardyn put the camera down looking at his hands, he finally had a theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com you know the drill.


	30. Third times the charm

Ardyn stood on the roof holding his hands out focusing, perhaps he could absorb all the darkness in the world. There was no reason he couldn’t, his body could handle it, he flexes his fingers magic surging through his body. Ardyn pulls at the darkness and daemons, he felt them pulling and straining against his arms, it trembles unable to hold. Ardyn yanks his arms back stopping the puling with a sigh,they tingle feeling a bit numb, looking at it Ardyn forms a fists checking them. He crosses his arms thinking, there was far too much of it, but this was his best option, the theory needed more work.

“What are you doing up here?”

Ardyn turns to see Prompto walking up, “I should be asking you that.”

Prompto sits on the ledge, “I like the breeze.”

“Little dangerous to sit on the edge isn’t it?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not dumb anyway why are you up here?”

Ardyn sits next to him, “I have a theory in the works.”

Prompto’s eyes light up, “You do?!”

“Don’t get excited yet, I still don’t know if it will work.”

Prompto smiles, “But it’s progress.”

“Yes, progress.”

Prompto twiddles his thumbs, “So about the other day. I’m sorry if I came off as...well.. Weird.”

Ardyn reached over patting his head, “Not weird if I do it too right?” Ardyn notices Prompto’s blush, “You’re blushing.”

He sighs, “Yeah, I..umm.”

Ardyn pinches his chin looking him in the eyes, “Have you finally fallen for me?”

“NO!” Prompto protests flustered turning a brighter red.

“You say no yet all other clues say otherwise,” he teases.

Prompto sighs sitting silent for a few moments as Ardyn laughs, “So what if I have..” Ardyn stopped, he had? “Lately I’ve been watching you more and more. You’ve also been appearing more in my dreams, before my dreams involved your death and my freedom but now those dreams have changed.” Prompto smiles looking down at the earth below, “Now the dreams have sunlight, and us leaving Insomnia, we’re both smiling riding on Etro.”

He sighs, “But what’s really bothering me is I don’t know if this is real or just Stockholm Syndrome.”

Ardyn chuckles, “If anything it’s a case of reverse Stockholm.” Prompto gives a confused look as he kept speaking, “It took only a year for me to fall for you yet it took this long for you. I’m pretty sure in cases like this it’s suppose to be the other way around, I the bad guy capture the damsel, the damsel caves before the bad guy.”

“You’re wrong actually.”

“No I’m pretty sure i’m right on the order, this wasn’t a case of I liked you the whole time.”

“Not about that.”

Ardyn crossed his arms, “Then what am I wrong about?”

“About you being the bad guy.”

Ardyn froze and then cleared his throat, ‘Yes I am.”

“You only got this way because of what others did to you. So bad guy can be true I think bad guy with reasons, is more fitting to you.”

“What’s a mouthful, let’s just stick to bad guy.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Fine but can we change what I am?”

“No, I think damsel fits you, dressed up nicely and waiting for help. Rather textbook damsel in distress,” Ardyn says with a grin.

“Can’t really be waiting for help if I’ve gotten the bad guy to change his mind,” Prompto grins.

Ardyn cups his face, “Fine, after all you are still going to be my queen.”

“Thought I already was your queen.”

Ardyn kisses him holding it before pulling back licking his lips, “Right now you are my princess I’ve decided, once we wed you’ll officially be queen of the fallen king.”

Prompto chuckles putting his hand on Ardyn’s face returning the kiss much to Ardyn’s shock, that was a first. Prompto pulls back standing up, “Hurry up and cure the world so I can be queen will ya?”

Ardyn stands with a grin, “Of course my dear.”

Prompto pokes his nose and walks away, “I’m gonna check on Etro she’ll get lonely if I don’t.”

“Perhaps I should get another chocobo, just don’t name it something depressing.”

“Keep on task though, world, wedding, chocobo,” Prompto says walking down the stairs.

Ardyn stands there laughing for a bit before looking up, he needed to find a way to absorb this fast, It’s rude to keep your bride waiting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates art ect go to blackestfang.tumblr.com


	31. a new kweh

Ardyn fell to his knees straining a bit, two months of slowly trying to absorb the damage he caused, he had made little to no progress however. Forcing himself to stand as well as wiping sweat from his brow he looks down to see Prompto riding around on Etro giving her some exercise and he smiles. Summoning a blade to his hand he then throws it warping down to the stable, Etro noticed him with a happy kweh running over nuzzling against him. Prompto chuckled rubbing her neck and then gave Ardyn a smile and wave.

“How’s the absorbing?”

“It’s getting done, I’m sore though, there’s so much of it and so little space in me,” Ardyn sighs scratching his chocobo’s neck.

Prompto sighs, “Maybe there isn’t a way.”

“This can work I assure you, I just need more time or more space.”

“We can’t really get either of those though,” Prompto carefully slides off Etro and starts removing her reins. “Doesn’t help hunters are getting more daring as of late, supplies must be getting low for them to come all the way here.”

“And I suppose this is another sign of us needing to hurry?” Ardyn asks helping remove the reins.

“It’s too dangerous and we can’t let more people die,” Prompto hangs the reins up with a sigh. “II could be of more help maybe.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Sorry but this is my mess and my job.”

“I’ve actually been thinking,” he sighs rubbing the back of his head, “Maybe I can..Uuh..This is really stupid but maybe I can help you absorb?”

Ardyn glares a bit, it’s not like the idea hadn’t come to his mind, Prompto for sure would be able to absorb them considering he was an MT however the question with that was would he remain you or turn into a daemon. He also considered using Etro but an animal was even more unpredictable, “No.”

“Come on! I said I would do anything to fix this!”

“The answer is no!” Ardyn snaps changing to daemon form for a moment. Prompto flinches and he reverts with a sigh, “I have thought about it, but I can’t say if you would survive which is something I’m not risking.”

“ARDYN LET ME HELP DAMMIT!”

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO!”

Prompto put his hands on his hips, “You asked me before if I would do anything to bring back the light. Well here I am willing to do anything,” he puts his hands on his choker, “You put this on me to tie me to you didn’t you? It’s like a messed up wedding ring way I see it.”

“No the point of that was to be a leash and stop you from using your weapons!”

“Leash, something to connect one thing to another, like a wedding ring.”

“Will you stop being so adamant?!”

“You first!”

Ardyn groans pinching his nose, “Prompto you are not helping that is final.”

“I am going to help,” Prompto huffed with a scowl.

Ardyn walks away, “I’m going out for a bit.”

“Don’t you walk away from me!”

“I’m going to get your new chocobo,” Ardyn replies, “What color?”

“Worry about the absorption first, chocobos can wait.”

“I need a break, I may be immortal but I can still feel pain from my work.”

Prompto sighs,”White..We had an interesting thing going with the black and white. Besides white is the color of where I was born and black is yours, it fits.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Very well, I shall return soon.” He vanishes entering the farm not bothering with his appearance looking at the adult birds thinking.

Wiz approaches, “Haven’t seen you around, welcome to the chocobo post.”

“I’m looking for a white chocobo.”

“Oh? Any reason?”

“Easier to find in the dark,” Ardyn lies.

“Ah in that case over here,” Wiz leads him to several white chocobos. Ardyn looks them over grabbing one that was fidgeting a lot, “I wouldn’t recommend that one. He’s really high spirited and rowdy, not good for ridin.”

“Spirited and rowdy? He’s perfect then.”

“Okay in that case how long you need to rent him for?”

Ardyn grinned, “I never said I was renting.”

“You can’t just take a bird!”

“I can and will,” Ardyn replies.

“WIZ GET BACK!” A familiar rough voice yells. Wiz and Ardyn look to see Gladio and Ignis running at them.

“Well, well it’s been awhile.”

Ignis summons his daggers, “Wiz get everyone you can out of here.”

“What in the world is going on?!”

Ardyn smiles with a shrug, “I guess you can say I ruffled their feathers.” Gladio gets into a battle stance, “Oh come now, all I want is a chocobo and then I’m leaving. You both know very well you can’t kill me.”

“We can at the very least prevent you from taking a chocobo,” Ignis says getting ready to attack.

Ardyn carefully wraps an arm around the bird, “I’m really busy so we will have to play another day.” With that he vanishes, the chocobo looks around confused pecking the ground, “PROMPTO! I’M BACK!”

Prompto came up with Etro, when she noticed the new chocobo the two approached looking each other over, “They seem to get along that’s good.”

“He’s a rowdy one from what I learned, perfect for you.”

Prompto chuckles, “That so?”

“It’s a he so got a name?”

Prompto looks at him, “Hmm how about Nomura?”

“Nomura?”

Prompto shrugs, “I don’t know seems right to me.”

“Not my bird to name, anyway I must get back to work.” Ardyn summons his blade to his hand, “And no you aren’t helping,” he throws warping back to the roof.


	32. family

Ardyn was worn out, months on months of trying to absorb his mistake, he knew it was working, he could feel it. Yet looking out into the sky the moon still sat high in the sky, he could sense all the daemons still crawling around the city. A cold breeze blows by, winter was coming once again soon, time seemed to be flying by lately which wasn’t a good thing. It served only as a reminder he was on a strict timer each ‘day’ he could return and ruin everything Ardyn spent the last four years working on. He looked down to see Prompto with Etro and Nomura feeding them, Ardyn warped down fumbling a bit as he landed.

“You alright?” 

Ardyn adjusts himself, “Just fine.”

“You haven’t made any progress in awhile,” Prompto says blantly.

“I know,” He sighs, “I’ll get it done though.”

“You know I cou-”

“And I told you no.”

“Why not?!”

Ardyn sighs, “It’s not happening because I said so.”

Prompto walks up taking Ardyn’s hands, “They're shaking.”

Ardyn yanks his hands away, “So?”

“You keep saying you can handle this but clearly you can’t.”

“I just need time,” Ardyn says walking to Etro.

“And what if Noct returns tomorrow? Or even today? We can’t marry unless the sun rises.”

Ardyn looks back over his shoulder, “You said you fell for me yet you keep demanding sunlight for this marriage.”

“I want the sun because then I know you won’t die and we can be together..My friends can be alive and live normal lives and we go live ours.” Prompto walks up wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s waist burying his face in his back, “You want that too don’t you?”

Ardyn lightly touches Prompto’s hands, “I do but I’m worried.”

“That my body will not be able to handle it?”

“Yeah,” Ardyn nods, “You are the first person to show real care for me after so long. I don’t want you to go.”

Prompto let go circling around cupping Ardyn’s face, “I’ll be okay, I want to save the world. I want to be with you.”

Ardyn sighs pressing his forehead against Prompto’s, “If we do this, you tell me if it hurts to much I’ll stop and go back to just me.”

Prompto gives Ardyn a kiss, “I’ll be okay, plus we can have Etro and Normura help us.”

“They’re chocobos though, they might have an unstable reaction to it.”

“Ardyn, you’ve created a family over the years here. When I traveled with Noct we considered each other brothers not shield, adviser and the friend.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Cheesy.”

“And here you have us, the king and his bride to be along with their pets that might as well be their children.”

Ardyn smiles tearing up, “It’s been so long.”

Prompto wipes the tear away, “You wanted a duet a couple years ago.”

“Duet?”

Prompto takes Ardyn’s hands, “When the night has come and the land is dark.”

“And the moon is the only light we’ll see. No I won’t be afraid, oh I won’t be afraid,” Ardyn joins in.

Prompto whistles calling the two chocobos over, “Just as long as you stand.”

Ardyn pulls Prompto in, “Stand by me.” He kisses him holding it for a few moments. “You are such a dork believe the term is.”

Prompto grins, “So? I’m proud of being a dork.”

Ardyn sighs, “You know even if the sun comes back, things may not return to normal since I still walk the earth.”

“We’ll walk the earth with you.”

Ardyn takes one hand free reaching over touching Etro, Prompto used his now free hand to touch Nomura, “I’m going to count down before I start so you can brace yourself.”

Prompto nods, “I’m ready.”

“Three,” he looks at the three with him a family with Prompto? “Two,” giving up years of revenge and plotting all for one person. “One,” it was worth it. 

Ardyn channels his magic focusing, all of them feel the sudden strain on their bodies. Prompto’s legs shake tightening his grip on Ardyn, he feels Ardyn pull away a bit but pulls back. Ardyn nods focusing on his magic, the two chocobos had squatted down but stayed close. Ardyn’s daemon form peeked out slowly, his magic slipping, he shakes his head forcing it back. Prompto pants trembling his right wrist aching in pain but he ignored it the bed he can, a bad coughing fit coming out as the pain spread through him.

“Prompto? I’m gonna st-”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Prompto spat.

Ardyn nods keeping it going, this was the longest he has ever held it. The two chocobos screech kicking their legs under them trying not to run away, they understood, even Nomura who was new to this ‘family’ wanted in. Ardyn pants trying to stabilize his breathing, just a little more. Prompto throws back his head a mix of painful laughter as he tries not to scream, he stomps his foot a few times as well. Ardyn feels the difference now, the air felt so much more, cleaner. Ardyn stops the spell panting, Prompto sways starting to fall, Ardyn gasps catching him, he was out cold.

Ardyn holds him close panting, Prompto was still human in form,that was a good sign. Looking up he sees the moon moved a bit, how long were they at that? Wait, the moon moved. He chuckles, “We did it. I didn’t think it was that late out.”

Nomura and Etro also looked normal though they slept. Ardyn leaned against Etro holding Prompto in his arms, he looks at the choker and sighs. He gently grabs it pulling it away like a normal piece of clothing instead of the ‘leash’, Ardyn gently rubs Prompto’s neck giving it a kiss.

Hours pass by Ardyn watches the moon slowly move and set, a soft groan comes from Prompto. His eyes open a bit, his vision blurry, “Did..We do it?”

Ardyn chuckles, “You’re awake, how do you feel?”

“Like shit,” he shuts his eyes and blinks a few times vision adjusting.  
Ardyn sits Prompto up and points to the distance, “Look.”

Prompto covered his mouth tears forming, the sun was rising, “We did it..we ac-” he starts coughing.

“Are you alright?”

“Just sore, it’ll pass.”

“It better.”

Prompto chuckles, “Yeah, but still,” tears fall from his eyes, “We did it.”

Ardyn gets up carrying Prompto bridal style, “It’s time for us to go.” Etro and Komura slowly get up, “Can you two walk?” The birds softly kweh, “Alright,” Ardyn sighs looking at Prompto who fell back asleep, he grins walking forward chocobos by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, art, ect blackestfang.tumblr.com


	33. to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual important notes at the end. please read them.

Years go by, Prompto and Ardyn had made themselves a home in Gralea, Ardyn had used his abilities to make sure no one comes near it. Prompto laid in bed snuggled against Ardyn both wide awake, a smile on the blonde’s face. Both were half dressed relaxing, it was about noon right now based from the light.

Prompto nuzzles close, “mmm, should we even get up today?”

Ardyn twirled his lover’s hair with one finger, “I don’t think so.”

Prompto puts his chin on Ardyn’s chest, “Good because I’m not moving.”

Ardyn gives him a kiss, “Fine, I got nothing better to do today.” Prompto shuts his eyes relaxing with a content sigh, Ardyn pets his head relaxing when he suddenly sits up.

“What’s wrong? Why did you ruin the mood?” 

Ardyn’s eyes narrow, today?

\--

Noct’s eyes open, where was he? He was surrounded by stone, he stands slowly, no time to think, he had to get to Insomnia and beat Ardyn. He takes a moment to look at his hands, he was ready. Noct walks out flinching covering his eyes as the sun glares brightly, wait, sun? From what he was told it was suppose to be eternal night so why was there sunlight? A bark, he looks down where Umbra sits with a letter in his mouth.

Noct kneels taking the letter and reading it aloud, “Waiting in HammerHead.” Noct walks to the nearby harbor getting on the boat, something was seriously wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaat's right. this is a two part series. but part two won't start for awhile as I want to work on my Accursed!au
> 
>  
> 
> as always updates, art, ect at Blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
